WolfBlood
by WolfSpiritFlower
Summary: First G1 fic- Rumble and Frenzy have a very unpleasant visitor appear in the night and now they've got new abilities. Can they survive Lycanthropy and continue being Cons, or will they disappear into the darkness of the night? R/R
1. Chapter 1

_ I'm just now getting into G1, so please don't be mad at me if i portray a character wrong. If you can, try and tell me how i can improve on their characters and my grammar._

* * *

Rumble didn't know how he got here. One minute, he was kicking autobot skid plate, the next he was on the dance floor, on this side of the thin Plexiglas separating the humans…and the wolves. Behind his visor, his optics were no longer red, but a shade of yellow green. The girl in front of him was in perfect sync, feet moving to the beat of the blaring music that was so loud it could match Jazz's sonic blasts. The sky lights let in the glow of the quickly rising full moon. She grinned at him with gleaming fangs in her mouth. Frenzy looked over at them, a dark look on his face, as if fighting pain. Yet he was smiling. A girl, just like the one with himself, was also with Frenzy. The unison of the dance they were doing, the complete chaos of it all was what made it wonderful. The wildness, the feral ache to run into the night was overwhelming. Through their bond, Soundwave was clearly confused, not knowing the secret that his twin creations now held. All around them, the thought to be humans began taking on a new form, their faces stretching, bones breaking and reforming. He, too, began to change his shape. His form was unlike any other. The metal armor becoming thicker, yet slimmer. What wasn't covered in armor was now covered in soft, black fur. Slowly, and painfully, he became something worse than a decepticon. He became….a _monster._

_FULL MOON, LAST MONTH:_

''I don't see why we had to do this mission. I mean, hadn't it been Starscream's mission in the first place?'' Frenzy complained, sitting down on a boulder.

''Yeah, but then Starscream gave the mission to us, remember?'' Rumble replied back boredly.

''Stupid slagger, never wants to do work himself and always puts it off on someone else. Yet he still gets credit for it!'' Frenzy exclaimed, his anger rising. Rumble sighed. It was going to be a long night. Starscream was supposed to come to this area and scout for an oil deposit. So far, they'd found nothing. Suddenly, Rumble and Frenzy both heard something that would haunt them until they deactivated. A bone chilling, two tone howl echoed across the plain. They shivered involuntarily.

''I-I'm sure it was just a coyote'' Frenzy said shakily. Rumble nodded, hoping that as well. If there was one thing they'd learned being on this planet, weak does not mean not strong. Most of the fleshies were scared and pathetic, but there were some larger creatures that liked to bat them around like, to borrow a human term, ragdolls. Creatures like bears, cougars, wolves, coyotes. Usually, they pestered them but were easily overcome. But it still left an imprint on you. Going back to digging to find the oil, Frenzy spoke up again.

''Why aren't we using our pile drivers? Wouldn't that just open up the ground and we could see the oil?''

''Yeah, but Starscream said we couldn't, remember? I think he wanted us gone for a few days.''

''Yeah, that sounds about right''

The stopped digging when they heard something scratching at the edges of the lights they had rigged. Right at the edge too, so they couldn't see anything. It stopped, so they returned to digging.

''Yeesh, we're awfully jumpy today, aren't we?'' Rumble asked. Frenzy nodded. They heard a snarl. Spinning towards the sound, Rumble scanned for any organic heat signatures. Oh, he saw one all right, but it wasn't what he'd been expecting. It was a human making all those sounds.

''Come on bro', let's take that stupid fleshy out!'' he declared. Frenzy was more than happy to comply. But, if Rumble had paid closer attention to his scanners before deeming it human, he would have quickly realized it was not in fact human. Only half human. They charged through the darkness, but all they saw was a wolf's head above the bushes, smelling the air.

''Stupid wolf, where'd the human go?'' Rumble growled.

''Uh, bro, look'' Frenzy said shakily. Rumble looked up to see the wolf right in the clearing, staring at them on its hind legs, front legs at its side with fingers. It looked like a humanoid wolf.

''What is-''

''-that thing?'' they finished each other's sentence. The wolf let out a roar that resulted in saliva flying out its mouth. They quickly spun around and ran back through the woods to the plains. Or, they would have, had they made it that far. Looking back, the wolf was using its front legs and running on them, tail wavering behind it. Rumble yelped as his foot got lodged under a root and he crashed onto the ground. The wolf pounced on him and sunk its teeth into his side, fangs puncturing clean through his armor and into the circuitry below it.

''It's trying to eat me!'' Rumble screamed. Frenzy grabbed a log and tried to beat the wolf off of his brother, but the wolf spun around and sunk fangs into his arm. Rumble managed to grab a large rock and jammed it into the wolf's chest. The wolf shrieked. Only, it was human. It sounded like the shriek of a human woman. It ran off into the woods, leaving the two brothers to bleed. Soundwave was picking up their signals of pain and distress. He immediately sent Ravage to find them and check on them. When Ravage arrived, he instantly checked them over, and asked, telepathically of course, what had happened?

''Stupid fleshy mutt attacked us!''

_''You…let an organic do this extensive of damage to you_?''

''Not on purpose! Freaking thing was smart!'' Rumble yelled.

''And strong'' Frenzy added. Ravage finally broke the root Rumble's foot was lodged in. Rumble stood up, and almost immediately fell over. His side, though damaged the worst, was almost markless, only two fang holes in the armor. It still hurt though. Heading back to base, they were instantly greeted with an angry Seeker who was wondering why they came back without finishing the mission.

''_They were injured''_ Ravage defended them.

''I don't care! They're still functioning, send them back out there!'' he yelled. Against there wills, they were forced to go back to the plains and finish the mission. They felt sick though, like they had what the humans called the Flu. They continued though, knowing if they took a break they'd be out there even longer. They dug, and dug, and dug… Finally, Rumble's shovel plowed into something black and oozing.

''Yes! We found it!'' he exclaimed weakly. the others, they went back to base. As soon as they were in soundwave's quarters, they immediately fell over into recharge, exhausted.

* * *

I woke up and rubbed my head tiredly. My systems were slowly rebooting, and I rubbed my side. Nothing was even there. I wondered if last night had even happened, until I realized we were still caked in mud. Soundwave and the other cassettes were gone, leaving me and Frenzy in the room to sleep. Starscream walked in and grabbed us.

''Bout time you two woke up! I've got a job for you!''

''Frenzy, is it just me or does he seem twice as loud and annoying as usual?''

''He seems twice as loud and annoying as usual''

''Will you tone your voice down? We're used to you screaming any other time, but Yeesh, it's like you thought we couldn't. Why'd you turn your volume up?''

He only looked at us strange.

''This is the way I normally talk'' he said. That's when I realized everything seemed louder. The computers, the simple chatter, I could even hear Ravage's paws clink silently as he walked by. He spun around and looked at us and smelled the air, and I smelled the air as well.

_Huh, that's weird; I've never actually smelled the air before…I regret doing it_ I thought to myself as a million smells entered my nose. Apparently Frenzy was doing the same thing as me, because he scrunched his nose up. Starscream plopped us on a computer console.

''Something's wrong with this computer, but it's behind the computer, where I can't reach. Make yourselves useful and find out what's wrong''. I glared at him, but we both crept behind the console, and it was dark behind it. My vision was flooded with yellow, like I was seeing through yellow glasses. Walking forwards, I heard it first, and then saw it. A sparking wire had broken loose from the console. Walking over to it, a grabbed it and tried to reconnect it to the other wire. I failed…miserably. Frenzy yelled for Starscream to unplug it and the electricity stopped lighting me up like a bulb and gave me time to reconnect vital wires. Wrapping it with electrical tape that I had handy (in case the perfect opportunity for a tape involved prank showed up), I told Starscream to plug it back in. He told us we could come out.

''Well, I don't know how you did it, but you fixed it on your own'' he praised us. I beamed. It was hard to get Starscream to approve of anything someone else did. Going on about our business, we were met by so many different sights and smells. I never stopped to wonder _why_ I suddenly had this new uncanny ability to sense things. And I wouldn't for a while.

* * *

I looked over at Rumble and wondered what was going through his head. I wonder if he's wondering about these interesting abilities we have. I know I was, but I didn't put a lot of thought into it.

''Hey Rumble, wanna race?''

''You're on!'' I said. We suddenly took off, neck and neck. The world around us looked fuzzy and fake. We ran by everyone, dodging quickly and ran all the way back to soundwave's quarters. When there, we discovered the other cassettes were there, as well as Soundwave. When slammed on the brakes (not literally of course. We're cassettes) and smiled. Soundwave seemed less than enthusiastic, as expected.

''Rumble, Frenzy: Where were you located?'' he droned.

''Here, there, everywhere'' we said. He seemed to sense the new boost of senses in us as well, because he looked us over before nodding. He transformed into his tape deck form and we all transformed as well, all going to sleep in that mode. It was a good, long night.

* * *

Sarah looked off the side of the cliff into the water, not seeing anything but knowing they were there.

''Soon, Pups, soon. You will know what has happened to you'' she said before stalking into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

_Whoa! This story already has 4 follows? Thanks! That makes me happy! _

_Disclaimer: Transformers do not belong to me. Transformers (c) the people who own TF._

* * *

It had been three days since Rumble and Frenzy had been attacked by that freak of nature wolf. Currently, they were trying to run away from the wrath of Starscream. Yeah, in hindsight, it probably wasn't a good idea to repaint his red and blue with pink and purple. Using their newly acquired speed, they dashed down multiple different halls until they could no longer hear Screamer. Unfortunately, they didn't notice the purple Seeker in front of them until they crashed into his legs. He crouched down so he was face level with them.

''Well, if it isn't the little runts! I almost mistook you for cyber fleas!'' he said while laughing. Frenzy's hands clenched and unclenched into fists, wanting to scratch out his optics, leave him for the vultures. _Whoa! Where did that thought come from?_ But his anger only rose above his curiosity and it showed very clearly.

''What's the matter, runt, don't like that you're weaker than us? That you're just as pathetic as those autobots?'' he said as he started pushing himself up. But before he could, Frenzy's hand snatched out and slashed five clean, straight lines all the way down his face. He spluttered as he quickly jumped up.

''Why you little-''

''_**little what?**_'' Frenzy growled. He seemed to hesitate, wondering. He finally seemed to give up on harassing them and continued walking down the hall, muttering something about 'Pit-spawned demons'. Frenzy looked down at his hands, at the slowly receding black claws.

''Whoa! Didn't know you could do that!'' Rumble said, staring at the claws as well.

''Neither did I''

* * *

Ravage was pacing back and forth, and the constant patter of his claws was slowly irking Soundwave.

''Ravage: desist. What is troubling you?'' he said. Ravage stopped abruptly and look towards him.

_''it is the twins. They have been acting odd as of late, and they smell off, like animal''_

''Elaborate''

''_Well, three days ago Starscream was taking them down the hall to do only Primus knows what, and I spun around at an odd scent. Smelling the air, I realized it came from them. But the strangest part was that they sniffed the air too.''_ Ravage dove into the little rant, stopping only to glance at Soundwave.

''When they gather here again, I will speak with them. Meanwhile: stop pacing'' he said. Ravage stopped, but only for a short amount of time. He finally settled on sitting down and watching Soundwave though. Soundwave was currently doing...something. Ravage had to admit, though he was the eldest of the cassettes and knew more about Soundwave than anyone of the other cassettes, he still had no idea about some of the things Soundwave did.

* * *

Rumble skidded to a stop at the end of the hall, and then raced back. Frenzy had a timer out and a datapad.

''Well, this thing says your speed from last week has all but doubled, and since I can keep up with you, I can pretty much guess the same is true for me'' Frenzy said, both in confusion and awe. Rumble grinned.

''So that means we can run away if someone tries to step on us!''

''Exactly!''

''Let's test that theory, shall we?'' the heard the familiar screechy voice of Starscream. Turning around, they saw he'd washed off the paint.

''I'm still mad at you little slaggers for making me the laughing stock of the entire Nemesis!'' he yelled. The twins took off, hoping to get away from the jet. They accidentally ran right into a dead end hall, Starscream blocked their exit. Grabbing them and holding them upside down, he grinned a grin that would make the Grinch cringe. All the twins could do was glare at him and give him dirty looks. He started squeezing them, not enough to kill them but enough to where they thought he was. He carried them back to Soundwave's quarters and tossed them into the room, and the landed with harsh thuds. He walked away just as quickly. Soundwave turned around towards them and motioned for Ravage to leave. He did so without hesitation. Giving them a quick scan, he noticed something odd right away, but couldn't tell what it was.

''Rumble, Frenzy, why was Starscream angry with you?'' he already knew, but he was going to ask anyways.

''We, uh, pulled a prank on him.''Rumble said sheepishly.

''?''

''It involved pink and purple paint'' Frenzy said in the same fashion Rumble had. Soundwave nodded.

''Reasons for strange behavior as of late?''

''We always pull pranks, it's not that strange'' Frenzy said.

''Since before the prank''

''Oh... You noticed.''

''We don't really know what's going on, but it's cool whatever it is'' Rumble grinned. Soundwave's attention diverted away from them momentarily.

''Megatron wishes for all of us to meet in the throne room. Now'' he said. a few mumbles and complaints later, all the cassettes were in his chest as he walked down the hall way. When he got there, a few others were there, and more were coming in. He took his place beside Starscream.

''We have found a new energy source. It is a power plant in a few cities away. Probably a days time to get there'' Megatron announced after the crowd had became quiet. Everyone nodded.

''We will be attacking it in a weeks time, that should be enough preparation for you all.''

''Why aren't we attacking it now!?'' Starscream burst. Megatron only looked at him with a look that clearly said 'shut up'.

''A weeks time'' he repeated. Everyone went back to their quarters once they were dismissed. Inside of Soundwave's chest, the twins knew what that meant. That meant a battle between the autobots and the decepticons.

* * *

_Okay, ch 2 done. I also received a review about my writing style in the first chapter. So, this chapter is done a bit differently than the last. Thank you all for actually reading this :) _


	3. Chapter 3

_Once again, thanks to the people who have followed this story! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only the people who own transformers own transformers. _

Soundwave was becoming concerned. For the past five days Rumble and Frenzy had been complaining about not having enough energy to do anything hardly, and the raid on the power plant was fast approaching. Energon wasn't replenishing them either. It seemed like they were sick, they lay around all the time and seemed to be bleak and dull. Ravage also began to act strange around them, constantly looking over his shoulder towards them. As if he was expecting them to attack. Soundwave, for the most part, did nothing other than try and console them, but he was quickly figuring out that that idea wasn't working. He was going to have to find out what was wrong in order to fix them.

* * *

Rumble was stretched out underneath of Soundwave's berth, finding the cool, cold metal relaxing. Frenzy was under as well. He was close to sleep, but also not close to sleep. He was almost asleep when Frenzy asked if he was awake.

''Yeah, I'm awake.''

''I've really been thinking about what's wrong with us, and it's got Soundwave jumpy as well. It shouldn't be making him upset'' Frenzy said softly, unaware of the ears above them listening in.

''Yeah, I know. I hope we can figure it out soon. You know, before the mission and all''

''Yeah, because it would be a bummer if we couldn't do anything and jeopardized the entire plan''

''Bummer? That's the most potent word you could come up with?''

''Yeah, what do you have?''

'' We'd probably get stepped on by Megatron if we jeopardized the mission''

''Oh, yeah, that wouldn't be good.''

''Yeah, it wouldn't''

''Well I guess we just gotta deal with it until we figure it out''

''Yeah.''

''Okay, let's get some rest''

''Yeah''

''Do you like that word?''

''…Yeah'' and they both laughed a little before calming down and finally falling asleep.

* * *

They woke up the next day with a killer head ache.

''Uh, did Megatron sit on me?'' Rumble asked to no one in particular.

''No, unless he used me as an ataman'' Frenzy replied back. The crawled out from under the berth and looked around at the scurrying cassettes.

''What's going on?''

_''We're leaving out tonight to be able to do the raid tomorrow'' _Laserbeak said telepathically.

''Tonight!?''

''_No_, _last month. Yes tonight''_

They hurried to get ready. Getting ready mostly involved prepping for battle and taking little knickknacks you wanted for the trip. The day passed by all too quickly and the twins were kind of out of it. They spaced out a lot and once even fell over unconscious. When they did finally leave, it was all too soon. The trip was long and boring and they finally decided on playing a fleshy game known as rock paper scissors. It kept them entertained for the entire four hour trip. When they broke through the roof of the place, the humans scattered and screamed, leaving them all alone. Starscream and Soundwave were each working with the energy and cubes when they heard the familiar sound of the autobots pulling up. The twins knew they weren't in battle condition, so the ran outside, hoping to slip away from the autobots unscathed. No. Such. Luck. They suddenly found themselves flying through the air. When they looked towards the source, they saw the two autobot twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe if Rumble could remember correctly, high fiving. With little effort, the two cassettes were back up again and trying to get away from the fight The two autobot twins obviously didn't plan on letting them get away though, because they caught up with them easy enough and threw them into another building, one that Frenzy recognized as Food Lion. The autobots were about to grab them out of the building when they were yelled at for destroying an undamaged building. They ran back to the fight, leaving Rumble and Frenzy behind. Rumble's nose started working over time.

''Hey! What's that smell?'' he asked excitedly. Frenzy shrugged, but they moved towards the smell anyways. Lead them right into the raw meat isle. The person who was occupying the store right there backed off before running and screaming.

''Why were we drawn to this, Frenzy? Frenzy?'' Rumble looked over to his brother, who now had a pack of 'boneless-skinless-chicken' and was tearing at it like some kind of wild animal. Rumble looked at him with horror.

''We're no supposed to eat human food, remember!? It can kill us!'' He moved forward as if to stop his brother, but Frenzy growled at him. Rumble stopped, but beneath his visor his optics narrowed and he growled back, pouncing on his brother. They started fighting over the pack and Frenzy tossed Rumble into the display, where he ripped into a pack of lamb chops. Soon enough, they were both covered in the juices and blood from the multiple packs that were helpless against their claws. The battle had long been gone, replaced now by the looks of absolute horror from Soundwave and the other cassettes as the twins fought over who would get the last surviving pack of hot dogs. The fight was resolved when the pack ripped open and they each grabbed three from the pack, leaving the pack empty. After the hot dogs were gone and so were almost all of the bacon in the isle, the twins managed to snap out of their temporary meat loving stupor and look around. Soundwave grabbed them and looked them over, but the scans showed no signs of the meat having a negative effect, and in truth their energy supplies had been replenished. He didn't show his surprise, but he didn't have to. They all felt it. Frenzy and Rumble looked at each other, and the blood and slime from the meat and shuddered at it. They all shared the same exact thought. What was wrong with them?

* * *

_Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuun~ I just HAD to include the bacon feast! What dog, or wolf, doesn't like bacon? _


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to the followers, favs, and reviews on this story! (someday i will actually learn how to spell reviews, until then, thank spell check :) ) You all make me happy! Seriously though, it's nice to know that people are actually enjoying what pops from my mind during the day.  
_

_Disclaimer: Transformers do not belong to me_

* * *

_A WEEK UNTIL THE NEXT FULL MOON_

Rumble and Frenzy were wrestling in the floor, making a lot of noise. Soundwave glanced up at them from the datapad he was working on and shook his head. They got really close to Ravage though, and he leaped onto the berth beside him while batting at their heads much like the earth cats when a dog ran them up a tree. They ducked away from the oncoming claws just in time. They each looked up at Ravage and growled at him, which quickly evolved into a growl fest for the three involved.

''Stop your growling. This is not a zoo'' Soundwave said, not even looking up from what he was doing. They stopped growling but still exchanged glares. The twins slid back up under the berth, where everyone had now become accustomed to them sleeping under. Soon, they were fast asleep. Soundwave acted once he was sure they were in deep sleep. Grabbing at their small minds, he went forwards and searched for anything that could be the cause of their odd behavior. He saw the memories of their small discoveries, like when Frenzy discovered he could grow claws, or the meat fiasco, or their unnatural speed, but whenever he was close to finding out what exactly was wrong with them, everything cleared out, like staring at a plain, white screen. Absolutely nothing was there. He realized that whether they knew they had or not, that their minds had blocked it, you couldn't see anything beyond that. It was a secret, a deep secret at that. They didn't want anyone else knowing. The way they acted they didn't even want to know themselves. But there was one thing that he saw. He saw a black/blue sky with a large, orange full moon in the direct center. Why would they have a stored memory of the moon? He backed out of their minds slowly, as they were starting to move around in their sleep, probably realizing he was there. Finally being back in his own mind, he thought about what he'd seen, or more so what he hadn't seen. Ravage looked towards him and mewed, curious.

''_what did you see? did you find out what was wrong?''_ he asked. Soundwave shook his head slightly.

''Negative. All reasons were blocked.''

''_so you didn't see anything?'_'

''No.'' Ravage seemed a bit let down, wanting to find out what had his instincts twisting. There was that smell again. He hopped off the berth and looked under it for a second, then stretched out in the chair by the computer console. Soundwave also went to sleep shortly after, troubled but not letting it show. As usual. He had no idea that the twins hadn't been asleep and had known he was there, searching their minds.

* * *

Rumble and Frenzy crawled out from under the berth as soon as they were sure everyone was deep in sleep. Sneaking out of the room and down the hall, they crept through the shadows as if they were shadows themselves. Starscream and his trine were going on a mission during the night and they planned on sneaking out behind the Seekers, wanting to see if they could find any trace of that wolf. They had their chance and jumped on it as soon as the three left. As soon as they reached the shore, they ran out towards the plain that they had found the wolf on. They tried walking towards the clearing that they were attacked, but nothing was there.

''You're not going to find the wolf here tonight'' they heard a femme voice say behind them. Spinning around, they readied their weapons. A woman, about a head taller than them, was looking towards them. She had on a long black dress that shimmered in the third quarter of the moon, probably made of silk. She had long black hair and a black veil that covered her face, but they could clearly see the green eyes behind it. Her skin was pale, almost white. She looked like a walking corpse, a dead thing. Their disgust was clearly written on their faces.

''My name is Sarah, the Gypsy Girl in the night. I've watched your progress through these past few weeks, and I must say, I am impressed'' she said with a grin.

''What do you want, fleshy?'' Frenzy asked, readying his finger on the trigger of his gun.

''Is it truly what I want, or is it what _you_ want?'' she answered with a question. Though she didn't specify what she meant by that, they already knew.

''Do you have answers for what happened to us?''

''Yes. I have answers to what has happened to you and what you should expect as well''

''Well, spill! Or do we have ta' make you spill?'' Rumble growled. She only giggled and shook her head.

''Silly boys, I cannot tell you here. The trees have ears'' she said. Rumble opened up his comm. link with Frenzy.

**::This lady's head isn't all there::**

**::I noticed. But do you have any better ideas?::**

**::Yeah, kill her and find out ourselves::**

''You do not have to talk bad about me right in front of me. But how, might I ask, are you going to find out the answers on your own?'' she asked, earning horrified looks from the twins.

''Oh, don't look at me like that. You should be used to people reading your minds'' she grinned before skipping off. She stopped and looked behind her.

''Are you coming or do I need to carry you?'' she asked. They trudged after her, trying hard to keep up with her. For a small, pathetic thing that lost energy quicker than they did, this one was pretty fast and even. They stopped when they reached a small cottage in between two hills. Trying to walk in without breaking anything, they sat down on the floor.

''Are you hungry?'' she asked. They looked at her strange.

''I'll take that as a yes'' she said before skipping into the kitchen. Fifteen minutes later she returned with three plates, each one had an extra rare steak on it. Handing one to each twin and keeping one for herself, she sat down in front of them. As much as they tried to avoid thinking about the plate, desire finally over ruled and they began picking at it and eating small chunks at a time. She grinned again.

''You know we aren't supposed to eat this don't you?'' Frenzy said while pulling a chunk off of the edge of the steak.

''If you're not supposed to eat it than why are you?'' she asked, cocking her head. They had no answer to that so the room was quiet other than the three of them chewing.

''So, I bet you're wondering why I would invite to decepticons into my home willingly?''

''Among other things, yeah''

''I invited you in because I'd thawed too many steaks for me to eat earlier and wanted someone to share them with. Also, I knew you'd be paying me a visit soon anyways.''

''How did you know we'd visit you? How did you know we wouldn't just kill you?''

''Because. At the moment, your curiosity is greater than your need for violence'' she said as if she'd had the answer planned. Once again silence filled the room.

''I cannot tell you _who_ turned you , because I don't know,but I can tell you _what_'' she said.

''Oh? And what 'turned' us then?'' Rumble said as he set his empty plate to the side.

''Oh, but you already know. You just haven't made the connection yet. You... are werewolves'' she said. It would have been a dramatic moment had Frenzy not finished his plate at the same time and burped. Loudly. He ducked his head in embarrassment.

''Don't be upset. You have much better manners than my nephew'' she said while giggling. He still looked away.

''Werewolves? You mean like those weird wolf things in human movies?''

''Yes, those weird wolf things in human movies.''

''And how do you know that?''

'' I am a Gypsy. I know more than you think''

''Okay, besides the point. How is that possible? In the movies only fleshies get bitten and turned. How would that work on us?''

''Because. Lycanthropy is not just some freak disease that travels by night. It is a Curse, inhabiting any living thing with a soul. If I am correct you have the robot equivalent to a heart? a 'Spark' correct?''

''Yes''

''It is believed that your soul resides in your heart, so if you have a Spark, which is the heart equivalent, the Curse can be transferred to you as well, as with any other Cybertronian''

''Okay, gotcha. But how is it physically possible for our, well actually, anyone's body to reshape like that?!''

''I don't know, I wasn't there when the Curse was cast on the first victim''

''Okay, okay. So, you said you could tell us what we should expect. What should we expect then?'' Frenzy asked, finally feeling he could talk again.

''Well, every full moon for the rest of your lives unless you manage to find a cure, you'll turn into the kind of creature that attacked you.''

''Every full moon? But that's a week away!''

''Yes, yes, let me finish'' she said. He nodded.

''You'd best make sure you seclude yourselves, find a nice cabin in the woods to spend the three nights of the full moon, make sure there are plenty of deer nearby''

''Okay. i think we can do that. hopefully.''

''So what happens if we don't make it away from the others?''

''You get to hold it above your heads that you tried to eat your comrades''

They didn't like that thought at all.

''Wait, eat our comrades!? That's-that's terrible!''

''Then you better hope you're far away from them. There are also bars and nightclubs for werewolves. I've been to a few myself. Moon Runners is a nice place, really nice drinks there...'' she lead her train of thoughts onto something completely else.

''YEAH! Moon Runners! You should totally go there! It's not far from here, the back of the place opens up right out onto the plains. You'd be able to party until the moment comes then you can roam about outside!''

''Uh, okay. We'll Google it.''

''Okay!''

They left a few minutes later, not before thanking her for the heads up and the steak, and snuck back into base before Soundwave or any of the other cassettes even woke up and settled to sleep the rest of the night.

* * *

_They now know what they are, and what to expect! Sarah finally makes her appearance as well! This won't be her last scene in the story, but she probably won't show up again for a good bit more chapters. _

_P.S. I know Google probably didn't even exist when the show was themed, but Google exists now. because let's face it, Google makes life easier._


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm having way too much fun with this story than I should be! XD Anyways, last chapter was the longest I've done so far, marking at 1,938 words. Hopefully, I can make this one longer._

_Disclaimer: Transformers belong to whoever owns transformers._

* * *

_Could it get any worse?_ Rumble thought to himself as he listened in on the announcement of yet another raid for energy in three days. Right directly on the day of the full moon. The only beneficial part about it was that it wasn't a mile from where they'd planned on heading to. Moon Runners, as Sarah had suggested them to go. They'd Google'd it and discovered it was a night club for werewolves. After finding a video a human had taken from the place, they saw how it was set up. At midnight, a thin sheet of flexible Plexiglas drops down from the ceiling and separates the two groups. That is, if they get on the side for humans. Some humans stayed on the side for wolves and were bitten and became werewolves themselves. They closed down the screen as soon as Soundwave walked in. He looked at them suspiciously, but did not press the matter, much to their relief. Ravage did press the matter. It took a lot of arguing to finally get the panther to leave them alone. But Frenzy wanted to ask a question.

''Soundwave, how long is a full moon?'' he asked. Soundwave didn't show anything physically, but mentally he jolted when Frenzy asked him that. Instantly the image of the bright orange moon stored in their heads popped up.

''Three days. Tomorrow, the moon will be full and for the following two days it will be full as well'' he said. Frenzy paused, believing that that sentence was the most emotional thing Soundwave had ever said.

''Are you okay?''

''Affirmative''

''Are you sure?''

Silence. Soundwave was once again ignoring them, so they thought. Ravage stared at them with suspicion, wondering why they wanted to know about the full moon. They just looked around, bored. They got off of the computer console and walked out the room, curious to know what the others were doing. Once they were well away from the room, they walked into a storage closet and huddled behind some boxes at the far back of the room.

''Tomorrow's the full moon!?''

''No, tomorrow the full moon _starts_. Which means-''

''-We're going to be monsters for the next three days. Glorious!''

''I know. How are we going to tell them that we can't attend the mission?''

''Easy. We attend the mission.''

''What?''

''Well, if the mission partakes during the day, we can fight the autobots and be outside by nightfall''

''I just hope it takes place during the day then''

''Yeah, me too''

* * *

Ravage had heard the entire conversation through the vents. As he was creeping back though, he felt something grab his back paw and pull him back. He wriggled in Rumble's arms as Frenzy stared at him.

''Ravage! how much of that did you hear?'' Frenzy asked, a note of fear in his voice.

_''All of it. You need to tell Soundwave what is going on''_

''No! Please don't tell Soundwave! He'll tell Megatron and then we'd be used for near indestructible cannon fodder! I don't want to be cannon fodder!''

_''Soundwave NEEDS to know. He's worried about you''_ Ravage could feel a twinge of sadness and disappointment through his bonds with the twins. They'd obviously hoped he wouldn't tell Soundwave.

''Ravage, don't you have any secrets that you wouldn't want anyone to know, even Soundwave?'' Rumble asked. Ravage thought a moment. There were, in fact, things he didn't want Soundwave knowing and things that Soundwave _didn't_ know. Like the time they'd pulled a prank on Megatron and Ravage had helped clean the security tapes so that no one knew the twins were responsible. If Soundwave knew Ravage had helped in that, Soundwave would probably dock the rest of his stubby tail. He gave up on trying to fight against the twins.

''_Fine. But if anything happens that concerns yours or the other decepticon's well being, i will not hesitate to tell him''_

''That's all i can ask for'' Rumble and Frenzy said in unison. Rumble let go of Ravage and Ravage looked back at them.

''_So, That would explain why my instincts are frazzled.''_

''I guess so''

''_Okay. I will try and give a reasonable reason so you won't have to partake in the mission. And you can go to 'Moon Runners'.''_

''How did you?''

''_You forgot to clear the history. Don't worry, I cleared it as soon as I saw it''_

''Ravage, have I ever told you how awesome you are?''

''_No, but you could stand to say it more often''_

''Okay, I'll keep that in mind.'' With that, Ravage jumped back into the vents and walked back to Soundwave's quarters. Rumble and Frenzy exchanged glances.

''He's not the best friend, but he's reliable'' Frenzy said. Rumble nodded. His hands suddenly flew up to the side of his head and he growled.

''Yeah, there's no escaping tomorrow''

''Nope''

''So I guess we need to get some sleep until then''

''Yep'' The stood up and walked back to Soundwave's quarters and crawled back under the berth. It was becoming quit a habit, but Soundwave couldn't help but wonder why they liked it under there so much. Peeking under, they were already passed out. Continuing on with his datapad, he worked late into the night until everyone else was asleep and the only light was that of the computer console and the datapad he was holding. He felt a tweak of pain run through the bond with the twins. Leaning over the edge of the berth, he saw them with their faces scrunched up, teeth bared. Said teeth seemed sharper and pointier than normal. They relaxed and went back to peaceful sleep. This must be why Ravage had requested the twins to stay here during the raid. They were sick and would only slow the battle down. He had tried to say that he could just leave the twins in his chest, but Ravage seemed determined that they would stay here. He'd finally decided for Ravage that the twins were to accompany them. He just wondered now if he'd made a mistake deciding to take them.

* * *

_Ravage is a good kitty... When he wants to be. In the next chapter the Full Moon Fiasco begins! _:O


	6. Chapter 6

_The story has finally caught up to the beginning scene in chapter one! Let the Moon shine on! Oh, and this chapters going to have a bit of blood, violence and gore in it so unless your into that kinda thing, you might not want to read it.  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers._

* * *

Soundwave flew through the air along side the other decepticons. All the cassettes in his chest were quiet. Not that he was complaining, most of them usually were quiet. Only two were usually loud and obnoxious. They were abnormally quiet. He didn't question it though. Rumble and Frenzy had been acting perky and healthy when they woke up this morning, so he'd deemed them battle worthy. It was about twenty more minutes until they reached their destination. The world below them seemed tiny. Smaller than usual. It actually held a type of beauty. There were times he wished that the decepticons didn't try and destroy this planet, but those times were very few. This was one of those times. Of course he didn't voice these thoughts, as it would probably get him killed, but he still liked to enjoy the view. They finally flew into the town and were about five minutes away when they could hear music pounding faintly from a building below. It sounded like a power metal band. He recorded a clip, hoping to find the song it belonged too. They landed outside of the electric company's entrance and barged in. The humans occupying the building immediately scattered. Soundwave released all of his cassettes, and they scoured the building to scare off any remaining fleshies. The autobots showed up so shortly after they'd started gathering the energy from the place it was as if they'd been hiding the bushes waiting for them. Rumble and Frenzy stood their ground against Sunstreaker and Sideswipe this time, not daring to back down. The two autobot twins sneered at them, taunting them with 'what are you going to do, pipsqueak?' and 'How can you beat us if you can't even reach us?'. Rumble and Frenzy darted away as yellow and red feet tried to step on them. Rumble activated his pile drivers, causing the lambo twins to stumble and fall. Rumble and Frenzy did what they could and fought their best against the two Lamborghini's until they felt a stab of pain in their heads. Looking up to the sky, they realized with horror what was happening: the sun was setting. Giving the two twins of the other faction one last earth quake so they couldn't follow them, they backed into the shadows, trying to find Moon Runners. They heard the sound of the blaring music first and followed that. They saw the deep blue sign with white writing that resembled claw marks. Entering the building, they were surrounded by people. Now, most people run and hide and scream when the decepticons came around, but these people took one look at them, smelled the air, and went right back to dancing. Walking around, they were confronted by none other than a set of human twin girls. They seemed to look over them, scrutinizing. Then, they grinned.

''You're new here, aren't you?'' they asked in unison.

''Yeah, I've never been to this place before. Nice set up'' Frenzy said. The girl with an outfit similar to Frenzy's giggled as she shook her head.

''No, you're new here as in you're new wolves. Pups if you prefer.'' she said. Her and Frenzy quickly engaged in conversation. Rumble shook his head at how quickly his brother had changed from 'I hate humans' to 'What's your name?'

''Faye's a bit of a no brainer. She talks to anyone'' said the remaining girl. Rumble looked at her.

''Same with my brother''

''My name's Rachel. This your first night out, if you know what I mean?'' she said while pointing to the skylights. Rumble nodded.

''How long have you been...a wolf?''

'' 'bout three years now. I've had lots of practice.''

''Three years?''

''Yeah. There's no known cure to Lycanthropy though.'' she said sadly. He shivered at the thought of being like this the rest of his life.

''I'm guessing Lycanthropy is a science term for werewolf?''

''Yeah. Lycanthropy stands for the entire were-animal class. Werewolf: classic. But there've been reports of weretigers and werehyenas before. Once I even heard of a wereseal. I couldn't imagine that though. It would look way to weird'' she said with a smile. She was obviously trying to lighten the mood for what was sure to come.

''Come on, let's dance. This is too good a song to waste'' she said while pulling him further into the crowd. Most of them had glowing eyes. Dance, dance, dance. She was dancing, he was dancing, everyone was dancing. Slowly, he forgot small things, like what was happening and what had happened. Rumble didn't know how he got here. One minute, he was kicking autobot skid plate, the next he was on the dance floor, on this side of the thin Plexiglas separating the humans…and the wolves. Behind his visor, his optics were no longer red, but a shade of yellow green. The girl in front of him was in perfect sync, feet moving to the beat of the blaring music that was so loud it could match Jazz's sonic blasts. The sky lights let in the glow of the quickly rising full moon. She grinned at him with gleaming fangs in her mouth. Frenzy looked over at them, a dark look on his face, as if fighting pain. Yet he was smiling. A girl, just like the one with himself, was also with Frenzy. The unison of the dance they were doing, the complete chaos of it all was what made it wonderful. The wildness, the feral ache to run into the night was overwhelming. Through their bond, Soundwave was clearly confused, not knowing the secret that his twin creations now held. All around them, the thought to be humans began taking on a new form, their faces stretching, bones breaking and reforming. He, too, began to change his shape. His form was unlike any other. The metal armor becoming thicker, yet slimmer. What wasn't covered in armor was now covered in soft, black fur. Slowly, and painfully, he became something worse than a decepticon. He became…a _monster. _

* * *

_Rumble looked around him, eyes gleaming so bright you could see them through the glass of his visor. His face contorted, lips curling back in a snarl, revealing 42 sharp, long fangs. The grey wolf in front of him with only ripped scraps of the clothes she wore previously, Rachel repeated the action, adding a growl. All the wolves were doing it, making sure their faces worked properly. He flicked his pointed ears back and forth, listening to the sounds all around him. The soft thud of padded feet against the floor, the hectic breathing of the wolves around him, the unheard pitches in the blaring music. It all created a perfect harmony. The peace didn't last long though as he developed a hunger that could not be contradicted with any other feeling. It was just hunger. He could smell the smell of humans all around him, protected by a clear wall that separated them. Giving up, he walked back to where he'd been previously. Frenzy, who also had black fur that blended well with his black and red armor, skipped towards him. Smelling each other, they concluded what they already knew. They were related. The two grey wolves lead them to a door that lead out onto the open plain. All the wolves piled out, spreading out and one by one disappearing, not to be heard of again until the next night. Rumble and Frenzy were the only wolves who stuck together, the grey wolves leaving to hunt on their own. Using his front legs, Rumble put his hands down on the ground and ran much like a natural wolf would. Frenzy followed. Rumble knew what he'd heard. He'd heard the innocent screams of a young girl. Running towards the sound, they saw in the middle of a clearing a man with a black mask over his face assaulting the girl in ways he shouldn't have been. Rumble was filled with an eerie rage. It was a wolf's natural instinct to attack creatures, women or men, deer or elk. But for a human to harm a girl when she obviously protested was wrong. Especially a girl no older than twelve. Rumble crept closer on silent paws, before he was right behind the man. The man could hear him, FEEL him breathe. Turning around, the man yelped while wielding a knife towards him. Rumble scoffed before taking his claws and swiping the knife out of the mans hand, as well as half his hand. The man looked towards his now bleeding hand that had two fingers broken right off and let out a scream slash sob as the pain became known to his brain. Rumble put his hand on the man's chest and pushed him back against the ground. His claws broke skin. Frenzy was at the moment trying to untie the girls bounds around her hands and feet and mouth. As soon as she could move, she struggled to right her clothes that had been taken off and then she ran away, crying and screaming. Then his attention also turned to the man who was now muttering incoherently.  
_

_''Oh man I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die!'' he cried as his hand continued bleeding._

_''**Is that such a bad thing after what you did to the girl**?'' Rumble asked in a gruff, much deeper voice. The man looked right into his glowing eyes and screamed. His scream was cut short as Rumble drove his hand completely through him, creating a disgusting splashing sound. Rumble withdrew his hand and licked the blood and bile off of it. Frenzy grabbed an arm and wrenched it free from the dead mans shoulder, creating a spew of blood. They exchanged glances before pouncing on the carcass and gorging themselves on it. Once it was practically nothing but a skeleton and they were drenched in blood, they howled into the night. It was a two tone howl just like the one they'd heard on the plains. Multiple wolves from the bar also howled back to them, seemingly congratulating them on both the kill and the save. They found a nice chink in the side of a boulder that they both could fit in and slept there the night._

* * *

_I wish this would happen to rapists in real life :/ They don't deserve to live. Anyways, sorry for blood and yuck, but, you know, you can't have a good werewolf story without having someone die :D I didn't just want to kill an innocent person off though, so the twins ate a bad guy instead!_


	7. Chapter 7

_No one dies in this chapter except for a few rabbits and local wildlife. But there will be more blood and yuck in future chapters though, so be warned. After all, this is a werewolf fic. I've never seen a werewolf movie or read a book with werewolves that didn't involve blood, so this shall not be blood free.  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own transformers. I also do not own Timeless Miracle, Celtic Circle and the songs mentioned.  
_

* * *

Rumble groaned as he leaned up and promptly hit his head against a rock. Rubbing the spot where he'd hit his head, he hoarsely asked no one in particular,

''What happened?'' He noticed the blood all over his armor and on Frenzy's. Staring at Frenzy's mouth, he almost threw up. He grabbed his brothers leg and shook him until he woke up.

''Ugh, morning all- wait, what's?'' he said as his hand flew up to his mouth and detached the piece of fabric hung in his teeth. He stared at it a good thirty seconds before he realized what it was.

''A shoelace? Why was there a _shoelace _in my _mouth?''_

''My guess is it came off of that bloody shoe right beside you'' Rumble said as he ran a hand down his face. Frenzy looked to his side and Rumble was right. There was a bloody white sneaker with both laces gone.

''Wait, where's the other lace?'' Frenzy asked. Then he whimpered as he realized that he'd ate the other shoelace.

''Why are you whimpering? Cons don't whimper'' Rumble said while staring at him. Frenzy looked towards him and shook the shoe at him.

''Don't you know what wears these things?'' he said, not quite yelling.

''Yeah , humans...wait a minute...'' Rumble said as if Frenzy's sentence had just dawned on him. His systems turned over on them selves and he hunched over.

''AY! Not until I get out of here!'' Frenzy said while standing up and dashing out of the crevice exit. Just in time too. Rumble walked out a few seconds later wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

''I wonder who else has this problem?'' Frenzy asked, thinking about the other wolves they'd met last night.

''I don't know and I don't really care. We need to get this blood off of us before we head back to base''

''Can't we just wash it off in the water when we get near the Nemesis?''

''Smart plan. We need to get back to base now though. If we're gone too long, the others might get suspicious''

''Yeah, lets go''

* * *

''_Where've you been?'' _Buzzsaw asked as soon as they were inside Soundwave's quarters.

''Out''

''_Where?''_

''none of your fragging business''

_''I can make it my-''_

_'' Buzzsaw, let them be. They were out, simple as that'' _Ravage took the twins side.

''_Since when did you take their sides?''_

_''Let them be. Do I make myself clear?'' _Ravage snarled. Buzzsaw would have ruffled his feathers if he had any. He glided back up to the perch that all of the flying cassettes shared.

''Thanks Ravage''

''_You're welcome. You wreak of blood and bile though, what did you do?''_

''Here isn't the best place to tell you''

''_ah. Back to the storage room?''_

''Yeah'' the said while walking out of the room and into the storage room. Ravage crept through the vents a minute later.

''_So, what did you do?''_

''We, uh, kinda, um, killed a human''

_''So? the smell usually washes off''_

''Well, we also kind of, erm, ate it''

Silence.

Silence.

Still silence.

_''You...what? What? That explains why the smell didn't just wash off, it's inside of you as well'' _

''Please don't say that. It's a horrifying thought''

''_I can respect that. So how was Moon Runners?''_

''Fun, but it was an odd place. Most squishies run when we show up but they just looked at us, smelled us, and left us be''

''_Hmm. That is odd behavior. Maybe they knew you hadn't shown up to make trouble?''_

'' Yeah, maybe''

''_Soundwave is becoming more worried about you two. He was confused last night. He could feel your emotions spike. And then the bond withered. He thought you'd gotten yourselves killed, but then you show up during the morning? I believe he might need to know what's going on sooner than we'd initially hoped for''_

'' It's not that we don't want him to know. He could probably help us through this mess, but I personally don't want to be used as a front liner because the only thing that can kill us are silver bullets''

''Same here''

''_And that would be the first thing Megatron assigned you for, is that what you think?''_

''Yeah''

''_I will continue to hold back on telling him, but he needs to know. I just want you to know that''_

''We know'' they said while nodding their heads. Ravage left back through the vents.

''Well? We won't be able to keep it a secret forever. When should we tell him?''

''After the full moon, and when it absolutely needs to be told''

''Yeah, that seems to be the best plan''

''Okay. We've got... eight hours until sunset. Let's make it count''

''Yeah, let's!''

* * *

_5 PRANK FILLED HOURS LATER  
_

''Did you see the look on Starscream's face when he sat on that whoopee cushion?'' Rumble said.

''Yeah! Humans make the absolute best pranks!'' Frenzy replied.

''Hey, it's three hours until sunset. Want to get to Moon Runners early that way we have more time to have fun?''

''You read my mind!''

''No I didn't, that's Soundwave's job!'' Rumble joked. They fell into a laughing fit.

''If you two don't get back here I'll wrench your heads off!'' they heard the sound of Thundercracker's voice.

''Yup, we better leave'' they said as the ran towards the exit that led into the water. It took about ten minutes for them to finally make it to shore. Then, they set off for the long trip to the club.

* * *

''Oh hey! You guys are back early!'' Rachel said as she took a sip of a weird smelling concoction. It was clear but milky colored.

''Oh, this? It's an Albino Vampire cocktail. Really sweet yet vile at the same time''

''What's in it?''

''Creme de Cocoa, vanilla vodka, and white chocolate liqueur''

''Oh''

''Want one?''

''I'll pass''

''Oh yeah, robots can't drink stuff like this. Sorry''

''No worries'' Rumble shrugged.

''So why are _you_ here so early?''

''Me and Faye work here. Benefits of werewolves working at a werewolf place: free service. We wash dishes and restock the shelves during the day. Party at night''

''Cool. How old are you two?''

''Twenty three. I'm older than her by twelve seconds''

''Nice'' Frenzy said as he looked around. He noticed it was remarkably quiet compared to last night.

''the most of the people won't be showing up for another hour or so''

''Oh, okay. You know, if werewolves and stuff are so secret that most people still don't believe them, why would you run a night club specifically for werewolves?''

''Because, small towns equal large rumors. Eventually, everyone knows we're there and we can come out in the open. Places like New York, Washington, and Detroit have no idea we even exist. Places like Las Vegas, here, and small towns around the country know we're real''

''Oh. Wait, Las Vegas is a big place though, why do they know?''

''Because anything can happen in Vegas''

''Oh''

''You know that's the third time you've said 'oh'?''

''No.''

''Come on, want to see the music studio, where we choose the songs we're going to play and their names?''

''Sure'' Rumble said.

''Actually, I want to hang out with Faye'' Frenzy said. Rachel nodded.

''Sure thing, just go through that door right there behind the bar. She'll probably be reading a book in the storage room''

''Okay. Hey, but it says employees only''

''Don't worry about it. I'll stop by and tell Ronnie that you'll be going back there''

''Okay, thanks''

* * *

''So that's the name of that song!'' Rumble said as 'Down to the Gallows' played through the head phones on his head.

''Who sings this?''

''Timeless Miracle. Best band ever! In my opinion at least''

''Interesting. What's your favorite songs by them?''

''Hmm... Hard to choose, but I'd have to say 'Curse of the werewolf', this song, 'The gates of Hell', and 'Return of the Werewolf'''

''Neat. What type of music is this?''

''They're a Swedish power metal band''

''Swedish... Isn't there a place called Sweden?''

''Yeah. The werewolf 'legend' originated in Europe somewhere, but it's obviously not a legend''

''Yeah. Obviously''

''You know, i always thought decepticons were mean and evil and ruthless and hated humans, but you seem to be nicer than the others''

''Well, for one thing, we are mean and evil, but we do hold remorse, so we're not ruthless. And second, you aren't exactly human, are you?''

''Okay, okay, you've made you point'' she held her hands up in surrender.

''Okay, so let's listen to that song'' he said while pointing to a song that read 'the Celtic Circle- Dragon's breath'

''Oh, nice choice!'' she clicked on it and Rumble was reminded once again what made fleshies worth keeping alive. Not only were they entertaining to watch scream and flail, they had some awesome works of art and music. They wouldn't be able to make the music anymore if they no longer existed and then Rumble would be sad. But until then...

* * *

''Whoa! What a book!'' Frenzy said as he and Faye finished the last page of NightShade.

''I know. I have book two of the trilogy as well, but I still don't have BloodRose'' she sighed sadly as she thought of the book she wanted.

''Why haven't you gotten it?''

''I don't have the money''

''Oh.''

''Yeah. Hey! It's sunset now, wanna see if more people are here?'' she said while looking at the skylights. He nodded. They walked out the door and saw a lot more people had shown up and were now drinking potent mixes of random drinks.

''Bloody Mary?'' Frenzy stopped quickly to avoid hitting the glass held in front of him.

''Uh, no thanks''

''Why not? It doesn't have real blood in it, I don't think...'' the large black man said while grinning.

''Ronnie, he can't drink that''

''Why? Not strong enough for him, or is he one of those kinds that can't take anything?''

''I can take things! I'm just not supposed to drink that stuff. It could kill me!''

''Oh, man, don't be like that! It could kill any of us in this room, does it look like we care?'' he said, gesturing to the crowd.

''One sec... Ah, here we go! Faye, take this!'' he said while thrusting the drink into her hands. She just did manage to tuck her belly in as it tried to slosh onto her shirt. Taking what was left of it and drinking it, she sat the glass down.

''Here, try this!'' Ronnie held out a small glass of brownish clear liquid that Frenzy instantly smelled and registered as strong and foul.

''What is it?''

''Wild Turkey. Straight whiskey. Trust me, a few shots of this and you'll be on your ass''

''Ronnie! you know I don't like it when you talk that way around me'' Faye snapped.

''Sorry, sweety, but I couldn't think of a better description'' he said. Frenzy was still staring at the concoction.

''I think I'll pass''

''You don't have a choice in the matter. Now drink it!'' he commanded. Frenzy stared at him a moment as if not processing that a human had just told him what to do. And he _was_ in fact human, he could smell the human coming off of him. Finally letting his shoulders slouch, he gave up and took the glass. His eyes clenched shut and he shook his head when he swallowed it.

''Ugh! It felt like drinking liquid lava, yet also pretty good at the same time''

''Told ya it wouldn't kill ya! Want another shot?'' Ronnie said while handing a bottle of Bud Light to a young man sitting on a bar stool.

''No thanks, I'll...pass'' he didn't get to finish his sentence before there was another glass right beside him. He looked to Faye, who had taken a seat on a bar stool and forcibly pushed a man off of his stool when he tried to kiss her. She shrugged.

''Eh, go with the flow. Ronnie's the type who can guess exactly the kind of drink works best for a person and when a person won't admit it he forces them into it. He's not going to stop until you need someone to lean on''

''Yay'' he said meekly. Ronnie was watching him, waiting for him to down the glass in front of him. He decided he had nothing to lose and took them until Ronnie finally stopped pouring.

''I think I've given you enough. Now tell me, how many fingers am I holding up?'' Ronnie said as he held up three fingers.

''Ehrm, twenty?'' Frenzy guessed, words slurred. Ronnie grinned.

''Boy, you have guts of steel. You took on seven shots of that stuff before you got to this point, whereas anyone else would already be passed out'' he said. Frenzy tried to focus his mind, but every time he tried his head would start hurting.

* * *

Rumble walked out of the music studio and almost instantly spotted his brother sitting on a bar stool, hunched over, and the laughing man holding a bottle of brown stuff. Walking over to Frenzy, he shook his shoulder.

''Oh heeeeeeey Bro! you got to try this shtuff'' he said, words so slurred Rumble could barely understand him.

''You gave him human alcohol?'' Rumble asked Ronnie, teeth slightly bared. Ronnie wasn't phased.

''Yup. And he's a blast!'' Ronnie said while setting a glass in front of Rumble.

''If you think I'm going to-''

''Ah, just drink it and shut up. You'll thank me for it in the morning'' he said, cutting Rumble off. Frenzy was also encouraging him, trying to shake his shoulder but ended up missing his shoulder and patting the air. Rumble gave up and repeated the same thing that had happened with Frenzy.

''Did you really have to get them drunk?'' Rachel asked as she struggled to keep Rumble standing. As it turns out, he's the kind of drunk that likes to hang all over you.

''Yeah, it's for the best. That's why you two drink every full moon. To numb the pain away''

''Yeah, true. But we drink enough to make ourselves numb, not make us completely immobile''

''Eh, it'll be fine. Speaking of full moons, I'd best be gettin' over to that side of the building'' he said as he made his way down to the human side of the building and used the telephone speakers to announce the time and for everyone to get on their own sides of the building. The Plexiglas dropped and Rumble and Frenzy were completely oblivious.

''H-*hiccup*- ey, you're kinda cute'' Frenzy said while completely engulfing Faye in a hug.

''Yeah, yeah, thanks, sure'' she said snappily, getting tired of him draping on her. The moon was soon high in the sky and soon their eyes were all glowing. _Once they're in wolf, their quick healing bodies will go ahead and push most of the alcohol out of their systems_ Rachel thought to herself as Rumble crumbled to his knees and lifted his snout to smell the air. He shook his head multiple times and seemed righted at last. The twin girls finally let loose of the cassettes and took on their own forms.

* * *

_ Rumble looked around him, head slightly dizzy but otherwise fine. Frenzy was sprawled on the floor, teeth drawn back in a smile. Rumble shook his head before grabbing his brothers hand and pulling him up. Frenzy promptly sat back down and began scratching his ear with his back leg. Rumble, getting fed up, growled at him and dragged him to his feet once again. Rachel and Faye were wrestling on the ground when the back doors opened up onto the plains. Everyone stared out the door before racing and pushing to get out. Once on the plains, they once again went their own separate ways. Frenzy's eyes scanned the plains, hoping to see something edible. His eyes landed on a small white dot in the distance. Charging forward, the rabbit just managed to get back into its hole before he could grab it. Rumble walked up to him and shook with silent laughter. Frenzy's ears flattened but he wagged his tail. Looking around, they noticed multiple white spots on the plain, signaling plenty of rabbit holes. Frenzy, determined to catch one this time, crept slowly then pounced, rabbit squirming in his hands. It stopped squirming though when Frenzy bit its head off. Blood dripped down his hands and chest and chin. Looking over at Rumble, he grinned. Rumble thrust his hand into a rabbits den and pulled out an entire nest. Blood splattered against the ground as the mother and her younglings were killed and eaten. For the next five hours, they gorged themselves on rabbits and once even managed to take down a large deer. Running around and chasing each other and playing like a couple of puppies would play, they wore themselves out and found a nice tree stump in the woods to sleep in. Rumble was curled in a ball and Frenzy was using his middle as a pillow. Anyone within twelve feet could hear the peaceful snores from the two slumbering wolves.  
_

* * *

_...Drunk Frenzy is like my perverted uncle... This chapter flew into my mind's computer screen and cracked it! The twin girls who work at the bar will not turn into romance like so many people like. They're just friends and Frenzy had no idea what he was doing. _

_P.S. thanks for all the reveiws, lilseekergirl, they feed my ADHD and cause me to want to run around!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Previous chapter- might as well call it a crack chapter XD So random and weird... I seriously don't know what i was thinking, but i like it. Rereading my stories, i can't help but think 'what was going through my head at that moment?' Aaaaaaanyways, on to more important thing. This chapter will hold the last of the full moon and then they have freedom for a whole entire month _:3

_Disclaimer: I do not own transformers. _

_Italics= Thoughts, full moon transformations, emphasis on words.  
_**Bold= emphasis on words, words being growled  
****:: comm. links::**

* * *

Rumble's eyes flickered opened and his scanners booted up and told him he had a clean bill of health. He also registered that he had a lump in between his shoulder blades. A very loud lump.

''Frenzy, will you wake up and stop snoring? And I'm not your pillow!'' he said as he rolled away from under his brother. Mid snore, Frenzy crashed onto the ground and the air whooshed out of his vents.

''Ugh... wake me up in ten minutes''

''No, no, no! Get up now or I will drag you''

''Okay, okay. Yeesh, do you have to be so fricken loud?''

''Yes! It's the only way to wake you up and get you moving''

''Okay. I'm comi- ouch! Stupid root, why'd you have to grow right there where I'd hit my head on you?'' he said as he ducked down and finished crawling out of the stump. Rumble was there, waiting for him.

''Well come on! We need to get back to base'' he said as he once again dragged Frenzy back the thirty mile trip to wash the blood off of them.

* * *

Stepping into Soundwave's quarters, they were surprised to see that the mech was still sleeping, as were the other cassettes. Only Ravage woke up and greeted them.

_''Good morning Rumble; Frenzy'' _

''Mornin' Ravage''

_''How was your...expedition?''_

''Long...Tiresome.. but hey, we didn't kill anyone!''

_''Obviously. You might want to head to the wash racks though. You've got animal fur stuck in the seams of your armor''_

''Oh, thanks. Hey, why's Soundwave still sleeping?''

''_He had a long night last night. Not only were you two missing again, but he got stuck with night shift security monitor'' _

''Oh. I imagine he is tired then''

''_Yes. Now get to the wash racks before everyone else goes in''_

'' 'kay, thanks''

* * *

When the twins went back towards Soundwave's quarters, they were cut off by the Seeker Trine. Skywarp and Thundercracker each picked one of them up, and Starscream led them all to yet another storage room. The walked in and locked the door from the inside. The two set the twins down on the floor.

''Okay, you little cyber-fleas, tell us what's going on with you two''

''I don't know what you're talking about'' Rumble said, turning away from them. Skywarp growled and kicked him forwards harshly.

''I'm sure you do actually. The late night trips, not showing up until morning, and you've magically got brand new replenished energy. I'd say you were sneaking out and gathering energon for yourselves!'' Starscream accused. The twins shared sighs of relief. So that was what Starscream thought they were doing of the nights. But they still had to deal with the imposing threat of the accusations they were being accused of.

''I can assure you, **Starscream,** that we have not been gathering energon, because, unlike **you**, we still value our lives against Megatron'' Rumble growled. Starscream scowled before reaching down and grabbing him. He began squeezing Rumble until Rumble felt sure everything inside of him had been cracked and destroyed.

''Are you really that _stupid_? To insult me right to my face!?''

Rumble's claws had extended as a form of self defense. Wrenching an arm free from Starscream's grip, he sunk his claws into Starscream's fingers. He winced clear to see. Rumble looked directly into his eyes and growled a human retort they so often used when getting chided about something they did wrong,

''**Bite me**'' Starscream wasn't sure what it was about the way he said it, whether it was his tone, his choice of words, his stand-offish-ness , or a mix of all three, he set Rumble back down on the ground.

''You're not normal anymore. What _are_ you?'' Starscream asked, looking at them suspiciously. Rumble grinned as he remembered the line out of a cheesy human movie.

''I'm your worst nightmare'' he said and he barked at them as soon as he finished his sentence. The Seekers practically flew out of the room once it was unlocked. They twins finally made it back to Soundwave's quarters and slumped down the side of the wall. Soundwave was awake now and sitting on the edge of the berth, reading a datapad. He glanced over at them. Ravage also looked up at them.

''Hey'' Rumble said as he walked between Soundwave's feet and up under the berth. Frenzy followed, but he went around his feet. Rumble passed out almost as soon as he'd laid down. Same with Frenzy. It was interrupted when Megatron comm. linked everyone to meet in the throne room. Again. The twins shared groans, but otherwise got up and went with Soundwave, earning dirty looks from the Seeker Trine.

''As you all know, energy has once again reached a critically low status. Soundwave here has found another energy source and we're going to drain the spot dry. It's in a place South of here, about ninety eight miles from here. It will be located in the desert, so there shouldn't be any problems with humans contacting the autobots''

There were a few cheers and excited chatter among the crowd.

''We're attacking it tonight!''

Rumble and Frenzy both fainted on the spot.

* * *

When Rumble and Frenzy woke up, they realized they were in cassette form and in Soundwave's chest. Frenzy opened his comm. link for Rumble only.

**::Ah slag! What are we going to do!?::**

**::I don't know. We won't be able to make it to Moon Runners tonight::**

**::I know! I'm nervous. What if we try and attack the other decepticons?::  
**

**::We're not::**

**::How do you know? We don't remember half of the things that happened last night, let alone what's GOING to happen tonight::**

**::We'll make it through. Trust me::**

**::Okay, but I'm still nervous!::**

**::As am I::**The rest of the trip went by in silence. When they landed, Soundwave released both them and Ravage. Rumble looked up to the sky. The sun was low, but it wasn't setting. Good. Rumble and Frenzy were paying no attention whatsoever to the others, who now had three cubes completed. They were watching the sun set.

Sinking lower.

Lower.

Lower.

Darkness... The twins tried to run off into a small grove of trees so that no one would see them. Unfortunately, Skywarp noticed them leaving, as well as Megatron.

''Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker. Follow them, see what they're up to'' he said. The Seekers nodded before running to catch up with the twins.

* * *

_Rumble smelled the air, uneasy. It felt as if they were going to be attacked. Frenzy was in front of him, crouched down and looking at the sky. Glancing up, Rumble saw three colorful jets flying over head. They transformed into jets and landed harshly on the ground. The twins managed to stay out of their view and hid once again in the stump of an old tree.  
_

_''Here Rumble, here Frenzy. I've got a nice surprise waiting for you'' They heard the Purple and black Seeker say. Skywarp. Frenzy darted forward and grabbed Skywarp's leg and yanked it out behind him, causing the Seeker to fall on his chest. He turned over and looked directly at Frenzy. Frenzy jumped into the air and landed on Skywarp's chest.  
_

_''Hey, if this is about me picking on you all the time, I swear I'll stop. I promise'' he frantically mumbled. _

**_''If anyone other than you and the other two in your Trine find out, I will rip you limb from_**_ limb''_

_''Uh huh, okay. Your secret's safe with me'' he said as Frenzy walked back to the stump and Rumble crawled out. They stood side by side and were the picture of pure aggressive rage. Starscream and Thundercracker arrived beside Skywarp moments later.  
_

_''So that's what you two are. Well, I guess it is just like Soundwave to not tell anyone about your conditions''_

_''**Soundwave does not know''**_

_''What?''_

**_Soundwave does_**_ **not-''**_

_''I mean, I heard what you said. How does Soundwave not know?'' _

**_''He does not know. I'm not sure why he's unaware, but he does not_**_ **know''**_

_''Oh, well, okay then'' they said before taking off. The twins growled at the retreating figure of the jets before turning to more important matters. Scanning the landscape, they picked up several white dots again and one large pink dot. Traveling towards the pink dot, they saw a small flock of wild big horn sheep. They'd all clustered together to make it look like one dot instead of multiple dots. They twins had an absolute blast running the sheep and hearing them bellow and sheep were taken down and eaten, two were injured and the rest of the sheep were ran towards the other decepticons.  
_

* * *

Soundwave jolted when he heard the loud sound of a sheep baaing. It was the most emotion the others had ever seen him show. An entire flock of sheep ran right by them, two of them bloody and limping. The Seekers had long since arrived back and to protect themselves from certain doom from the nearly invincible twins, they told the others that the twins were sightseeing. But they already knew what had roused the sheep up, as did Ravage. The four of them were the only ones who had knowledge of what was really happening with the twins. And they'd keep it to themselves as long as they had too as well.

* * *

_The twins had opted to sleep in the stump discovered earlier. Once again, snores filled the surrounding landscape.  
_

* * *

_And the Seekers know! There at the end, I had everyone acting sooooooo OOC. Anyways, the full moon is over and more of the cons are finding out! Next chapter will have the autobots point of view, since I've not put them in at all hardly._


	9. Chapter 9

_'Kay, this chapter's going to be mostly about the autobots. I'm not really familiar with the autobots, and more or less focus on decepticons, so the characters might be acting strangely and OOC. If you have ANY tips on how to make messed up characters less messed up, I'll be happy to listen to them.  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any songs and bands mentioned or Indiana Jones, which inspired the beginning of this chapter, sorta :D  
_

* * *

Optimus watched as Teletraan 1 displayed local news reports and searched for any decepticon activity. So far so good. Then Teletraan spotted the decepticons about ninety miles south leaving the area with a good fifty cubes of energy or more. He rubbed his forehead, regretful that they'd just now known about the decepticons. Jazz walked into the room seconds later, blaring some earth music of some sort.

_'It's stupid, contagious  
To be broke and famous  
Can someone please save us from punk rock 101~_'

''Jazz, can you please turn your music down?''

''Sure thing!'' Jazz said, and the music died down until you couldn't hear it unless you were right beside him.

''What were you listening to anyways?''

''This cool earth band called 'Bowling for Soup'''

''Bowling for Soup?'' Optimus repeated, confused. Jazz nodded happily before asking what was going on.

''The decepticons made off with fifty cubes or more before we even knew it''

''Oh. That ain't good.''

''No, it is not.''

''Well, what can we do now?''

''Nothing, unfortunately'' Optimus said as his attention turned back to the screen. It now had the ocean where the decepticon's ship had crashed. The decepticons all entered, but his attention was drawn else where. Fifteen minutes later, Rumble and Frenzy also approached, looking bloody and haggard.

''Teletraan 1, focus on the two decepticon cassettes and zoom in'' Optimus told the computer. Teletraan one complied.

''Well, would ya look at that?'' Jazz said. It had focused on the twins, and they were covered in blood. Optimus was worried about what kind of blood. If they'd attacked a human. The twins proceeded to splash and swim in the water until they had no blood left on them. Then, they swam down deep, probably to one of the other entrances.

**::Sunstreaker, Sideswipe. I have a mission for you::**

The groans of displeasure could be heard both by comm. link and down the hall. They walked in anyways.

''You two, I want you to keep tabs on Soundwave's two cassettes, Rumble and Frenzy''

''Awwww, why us?'' Sideswipe complained.

''Because I assigned you. I want you to keep close tabs on their movement and behavior whenever they exit the nemesis and come on shore.''

''Yes sir'' they pouted before walking out of the base and down to the cliff line and then climbing down it to hide behind some rocks. They practically dove behind the rocks. Looks like they were going to have a busy mission all ready. The twin mini-cons walked onto the sandy shore and sat down on some jutting rocks at the edge of the water.

''Yeesh, Megatron was in a bad mood when we got there, wasn't he?'' Rumble said

''It probably doesn't help that we kind of just disappeared off the maps last night''

''Yeah. We didn't help at all''

''We couldn't!''

''I know, but Megatron doesn't know that''

''Yeah, true. Hey, what do you think Starscream is going to do about this? I mean, he isn't exactly the most trust able mech to be around''

''I know. But we won't know until he does something''

''Yeah''

''Hey, what's that?'' Rumble said, his attention drawn towards them it seemed. The two mini-cons walked towards them, and at the moment the two thought their cover had been blown, Rumble leaned down and picked a piece of rock.

''Hey, this thing is cool! Wonder if there's anything else like this around''

''I dunno. Let's look!'' They scurried around, looking for more odd looking black rocks. Frenzy found a vine growth and pulled at them only to fall forwards when he relaxed.

''Whoa! Hey Rumble, come check this out!'' Frenzy yelled, hoping his brother could hear him.

''Yeah what is IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!'' Rumble yelled as he also fell forwards. He landed with a splash in the same water Frenzy was in. Swimming back to surface, he looked around at the glittery black rocks.

''Whoa! It's like some kind of hidden cavern!''

''Like? I'd say it IS a hidden cavern''

The autobot twins edged in, determined not to slip, and managed to get on the bank of the water and hide behind some stalagmites. The two decepticons splashed around in the water before swimming onto the bank.

''Earth is a nice planet. Sometimes I hate the fact that we so often destroy it''

''I know. Ugh, we sound like those pansy little autobots''

''No, they always want to protect it and they don't like fighting. Those are the two things that separate us and the autobots''

''Well, yeah, I guess you're right. But if we destroy this planet, we won't be able to find places like this anymore''

''And then pretend its some kind of Indiana Jones adventure movie?''

''Exactly! Hey, what if there are artifacts here?''

''There probably are. I heard once that Native Americans buried their deceased in caverns like this. And the Spanish settlers also placed their deceased and their treasures in places like these.''

''So you're saying that more than likely we're going to find something interesting?''

''Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying''

''Wait, when did you do research on old Earth cultures and customs?''

''Well, whenever we had spare time, I would do research on it. After all, if we live here, shouldn't we know a bit about the way it works?''

''Yeah, that makes sense''

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were a little amazed at what they'd discovered about the two cassetticons. So, they aren't lifeless drones after all? Sideswipe was trying to move closer to them since they were walking, but apparently the ground didn't want them to be discreet, as for the fact it gave out and Sideswipe was plunged into freezing cold waters. How did it not affect those cons? Speaking of cons, they spun around and were in battle mode. Sunstreaker helped haul Sideswipe out of the water, and they all got ready for a fight. and a fight they got. Abruptly, Sunstreaker kicked Rumble a good five feet away. Frenzy and Sideswipe weren't having and luck at fighting at all, seeing as soon as they would charge at one another, the ground would give out and they'd each go crashing down into the water. Rumble activated his pile drivers just as Frenzy bobbed up out of the water.

''No Rumble! You'll- cause a cave in'' he said the last part just as the only entrance/exit that they knew of was sealed off. All for of them brightened their optics to let them be able to see.

''Rumble...'' Frenzy said in a dangerously low voice.

''Yes?'' he asked as innocently as he could.

''I...Am going to KILL YOU!'' Frenzy said as he pounced on Rumble, the two of them yelling, no- _snarling_ at each other. The autobot twins just stared for a minute before grabbing each of them.

''Hey, hey break it up! Your loud mouths will be enough to start another cave in!'' Sideswipe said with a scowl. The two cassettes calmed down, but continued to glare at everyone in the place. The cassettes were placed on the ground minutes later.

''Okay, how do we get out of here? I'd much rather continue this fight in the light of day, that way I can tell if I've got hold to a main energon line'' Frenzy growled.

''On who?'' Rumble asked.

''On any of you!'' he said, as if it was obvious.

''Okay, let's just settle to have a truce until we're out of here, okay?'' Sunstreaker suggested. His answers were mostly grumbles and complaints, but everyone agreed. He paused for a moment.

''Our Comm.s are on the fritz. Yeah, we've got to find our own way out''

They walked for a good fifteen minutes, passing time by throwing insults at each other, but they finally got tired of doing even that.

''Yeesh, how big is this place?'' Rumble asked no one in particular, as he so often did.

''I don't know. Pretty big, that's for sure'' Sideswipe said, partaking in the first non-hostile conversation they'd ever had.

''Hey look, Glowworms'' Frenzy pointed to the ceiling(?) of the cavern. Sure enough, the little green/blue insects were all over the place, showing off a gentle glow that the water reflected.

''Hound would have a blast in this place'' Sideswipe said, taking holoscans of the eerily beautiful sight.

''If they poop on me, I will not hesitate to step on every single on of them!'' Sunstreaker said indignantly.

''Ah, shut your vocalizer and enjoy the view'' Rumble said, eyes dancing with joy.

''You know, we never would have discovered this had you not caused a cave in''

''I know''

''That doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you''

''I know that too''

''Hey, look at the walls! Ancient cave paintings!'' Frenzy exclaimed, sounding all for the world like a kid at his first carnival. The glow from the worms did shine light on the walls and they could see the images of crudely drawn horses and other things. Still, it wasn't the way they were drawn, but the stories they told. The autobots looked down at the little cons and almost thought they could be good friends. But then, their minds wandered back to all the horrible things that the two did so many times. They shivered at the thought of having the two turn on them. Because even though they were small, they were still strong and had taken them down more times than could be counted. They had a truce for now though, so they would make good of it. They had no idea the same exact things were going through the little cons' minds.

* * *

The two autobots weren't so bad, Rumble decided. Frenzy had also decided the same thing. They were still walking, no longer looking for an exit ( though it would be awesome if they found one) , but merely looking for the things they could find. As they were walking, something yet again caught Frenzy's attention.

''Hey, look at that yellow shiny light!'' he said, going towards the odd glow. The others followed, and when they got to it they all uttered the same exact one syllable word.

''Whoa...''

* * *

_Kay, bet you're all wondering 'Why the heck are those four getting along so easily?'  
_

_My answer : Wolves like to associate in packs, so i decided they would not attack another without the need to or being told by a higher ranking wolf ( which would be just about all the other cons, in wolf terms) so there, that's my answer. Oh, and this is going to be a 'to be continued' chapter. Eh..._


	10. Chapter 10

_This chapter and the last chapter will probably be on the same sense of weird. Eh... My mind goes where it wants to and more often than not it steals my keyboard._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Indiana Jones, which was also inspiration for this chapter._

* * *

''Whoa...'' all four of them said as they looked around the run off cavern. Just about everywhere you could see there were Spanish coins and battle armor. Plus the glow worms that still inhabited the area, the room was filled with unnatural light that seemed to try and mess with their optics, causing them to stumble more than once. Frenzy and Rumble were dashing about excitedly, looking at the different things. This was literally a historians' and archeologists' playground. Ancient pottery, jewelry, Rumble even found someone's gold tooth. He found a small cross made of gold with a golden chain, it was slightly tarnished from when someone used to wear it, but it was otherwise in fairly good shape. Holding it in his hand, he began looking for similar crosses, and found five more all together. Handing one to each other individual in the little room, he said,

''Let's let these crosses be a reminder of the small peace we had, and to hope someday we have another under better circumstances'' Everyone stared at him, especially Frenzy.

''That's... Wow, yeah'' was all he could say. He took one of the crosses anyways and held it tightly, as did the autobot twins.

''Now, I guess we need to find a way out'' Sideswipe said after they just stood there for about five minutes.

''Yeah, I guess you're right'' Everyone else murmured. They set about walking again, wondering if they were getting any closer to an exit, or if they were only going deeper in the ground. Rumble suddenly stopped them.

''Do you hear that?'' he asked. Frenzy nodded after listening for a few moments.

''Yeah, it sounds like running water''

''Yeah, that's what I heard too''

Though Sunstreaker heard nothing, they followed the little cassettes as they bolted forwards. They finally slowed to a stop and saw another amazing sight. They could see a hole in the 'ceiling' but from that hole it looked like an entire river was flowing down from it, and it all puddled into the giant lake that ran through the entire cavern.

''So this is where all that water comes from'' Sunstreaker said in a mix between disgust and fascination. He didn't like all the mud getting on him. Walking over to the wall of the cavern, they began climbing up the rocks towards the hole that the water same through. That was a challenge, getting them all through without being washed back down to the cavern floor. They eventually made it though, and soon they were all laying on the grassy bank of a river, exhausted and filthy from the mud and dust. They hadn't really even paid any attention to it, but now that they did, they could only stare at the mud people that used to be them in the water's reflection. Then, Frenzy laughed, staring at his reflection. Soon, they were all laughing, making fun of themselves and each other.

''You're so filthy! I can't tell you from the mud already on the bank!'' Sunstreaker laughed, pointing at Frenzy.

''I know! I look like a troll!'' Sideswipe said, pulling the insult to him. They finally got tired of insulting each other and decided to scrub as much mud off of themselves as they could, using the river to do so.

''Well, I guess we need to get back to base.''

''Yeah, same here'' the cassettes said.

''Well, I guess we'll fight on our next meeting?''

''Yeah, because in all honesty, I'm too tired to do anything right now'' Frenzy said, flopping over onto his back and pretending to snore.

''Well, bye deceptiscum''

''Later, autobrats''

And with that, they parted ways.

* * *

As Rumble and Frenzy tried to make their way back to base, they couldn't help but realize something.

''Do you have any idea where base even is?'' Rumble asked. Frenzy shook his head no. Both of their shoulders sagged.

''Well great, now how are we going to get back?''

''Um, wait for someone to come and find us?''

Silence.

''Yeah, I know. It was a stupid idea''

Silence.

''Are you ignori-''

''Shush! Do you hear that?'' Rumble said in a hushed tone. They both got extremely silent and listened. It sounded like a human walking towards them. It stopped about ten feet away, hiding behind some bushes. It threw something out towards them, they could hear it flying through the air. It landed in between them. Reaching down to pick it up, Frenzy recoiled. Looking at his hand, it now had a cross shaped burn on it.

''Silver...''

''Hey, it has writing on it'' Rumble said, taking a stick and turning it over. It only had one word written on it, but they knew what it meant.

**_Hunter_. **They exchanged glances before listening again. The figure was walking away. When they moved towards the bushes, they saw no one, nothing. No scent, no trace, not even a boot print. Realizing this, they took of running blindly in the direction the hoped was home, only to get even more lost.

''This guy's going to kill us!''

''I don't wanna die by a fleshy's hand!'' Frenzy wailed. Procedurally, he also got smacked in the head.

''Okay, all we have to do is get in contact with Soundwave and he'll come and get us! Simple as that!'' Rumble said, panic entering his voice. He tried to open his comm. link, but apparently it was still on the fritz. He settled on saying every profanity he knew from every different language and planet he'd been on. The French cuss words were very colorful. They heard gunshot and just managed to jump back in time as the ground where they'd been standing was blown up upon impact. Silver bullet was in the ground. They looked at each other before taking off running again, hoping to get somewhere, _ANYwhere_ but there.

* * *

''Hey Sunny, did you hear gunshots?'' Sideswipe asked as his attention was caught by the loud bang of a human gun. Three more followed in pursuit. The two twins shared glances before running towards the sound, worried that the two cassettes had already returned to their old ways. What they saw was not what they expected. The human was hiding somewhere where none of them could see him, but the two cassettes were trying to run away, bullets flying towards them left and right. Why were they so scared of human bullets? Then, the gunshots stopped when the two autobot twins stepped on scene. The two cassettes looked around frantically before looking at the twins.

''Do you have any idea where base even is? Our scanners and our comm.s are still down. We can't get in touch with anyone!'' Frenzy said. Sunstreaker looked a little confused but nodded his head. The two cassettes followed along, looking around them, waiting for more gunshots. It had the twins confused. Once they'd gotten back to the midway point, the cassettes walked back down towards the ocean and the twins reentered the Ark. Red Alert was right there, asking a bazillion questions it seemed.

''What happened? Was the mission successful? Did you see any cons? Why are you so dirty? Where did you get that cross? Is that made of real gold? Did you find a historical landmark? Did-''

''Red Alert''

''Yes?''

''Shut Up''

''Okay'' he said, but he still watched them, anxious to get answers. Optimus called for them and they delved everything that had happened, even down to the panicked behavior at the last part of the meeting with the cassettes. It was very rare to see Optimus confused, and it usually wasn't a good sign...

* * *

Icy blue digits tapped against the computer's console.

''You failed''

''Oh, but you see, I only succeeded. It's a torture method'' a deep, rough voice said through the screen. The shrouded figure smirked, earning one in response from his 'client'.

* * *

_So, the twins from each opposite faction are back where they need to be, and someones got it out for the cassettes. But it isn't all that surprising, I'm sure you already know who it is :)  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_Okay, it's official: I SUCK at autobot personalities. I tried though, really I did. Anyways, i think my little minirant is over :P Oh, and this chapter is going to be focused with an OC's point of view, seeing as he's going to play a major role in future chapters. And this chapter's also going to have some harsh language, seeing as this character doesn't have much on morals._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers_

* * *

James Edward Cullen hated when people pestered him and compared him to that suck-ass vampire wanna-be 'Edward Cullen' from Twilight. His line of work probably didn't help matters, seeing as he was a monster hunter. He'd seen vampires though, and they did not glitter like Pinkie Pie in the middle of the day. They couldn't even think about getting in the sun light unless they were suicidal. And werewolves? Ugh, he hated those even worse. Flea-ridden, rabid mutts are all they are! he always thought. He always had his pistol on his side, packed with silver bullets ,just in case. His newest 'client' who had a werewolf problem happened to be one of the worst monsters of all, but he hated werewolves more than anything so he set away his judgement and accepted the newest mission. Hunt down two human sized cassette tape robot werewolves. Well, if that doesn't stand out, nothing does. Currently, he was listening to another Hunter bragging over the CB about a recent kill just two days ago, the second day of the last full moon.

'' **_Yup, the thing was huge! Prettiest hide I'd ever seen too! I almost regretted shootin' her. Solid white with black splotches all over her face and hips!'' _**

**_''Dat's real nice, Ducky, but it dawn't come close to da monster I shot down. Mine wudn't real purdy, but it had the biggest fangs I'd ever seen on a wulf. He was muddy _**_**brown''**_A thick southern accent put in. Apparently this new south guy knew this 'Ducky' person. He laughed out loud at the glee in their voices. There truly was nothing like seeing the useless pathetic waste of space and air drop to the ground like a sack of potatoes. He decided to put his two cents in, sharing his own mission. When it came to Monster Hunting, no mission was _too_ strange. Doesn't mean it doesn't get a collection of gasps though.

''_**You gotta shoot one 'er them de-cept-ee-cawns?''**_South guy, now known as Fluke, said.

''Yup, and there's a high price for these two. Eight thousand not just earth, but American dollars!''

''_**You realize he's probably just gonna steal the money from someplace,**_**_doncha?''_**Ducky said.

''Has that ever stopped us before?''

''_**Ohohoooo! I like you,**_**_Rebel!''_**

''Rebel? Hey, I like it!''

_**''Rebel it is! So whatcha strategy?''**_

''Torture technique. If there's one thing I hate more than those other galaxy freaks, it's werewolves. So, when ya get both, you have fun with them''

''_**Hoooo-Wheeee! The old scare, wait, and strike gig I'm**_** assumin'?''**

''Yup.''

**_''Well ain't you a hoowt! Geese you had a bayad run een wiff a wulf?''_**Fluke asked.

''You...could say that''

_**''Must be personal, you hesitated''**_''yeah, it is personal. Well, I've got to get some new bullets, bye folks!'' he said as he hung up the conversation and pulled into an old farmyard. Pulling into park and stepping out, an man with a graying head stepped out of the house and greeted him.

''Let me guess: Bullets?''

''Yup. And a new weapon, the strongest one you've got''

''Hmm... Must have tagged a big one?''

''Uh huh. One of the strongest I've ever faced before in my life. Actually, two. They're twins''

''Twin wolves? Huh, unusual but not unheard of. I'll get you fixed up'' he said as he walked down into the basement from the outside hatch. Coming back up a few minutes later, he had a burlap sack filled with tinkling metals which could only be the requested bullets, and he also had an extremely long suitcase. Placing it on the hood of the car, he popped it open, revealing a pump shotgun with modifications.

''A professional builder modified this one. It's got the same size barrel, but its got a bigger chamber. Also, it has more mechanisms in it, giving it more power and allowing bullets to go even farther than before. Ranks at sixty-nine shots a minute and damage of 260 per shot. These bullets here are designed for this gun. Like with any shotgun ammo, they're pellets. But they're still silver. Took me a while to get the molds correct, but I finally managed to get a sure-fire way to design these little buggers'' the man said.

''Thanks, Hank. How much do I owe you?''

''Pay me whenever you need too, or get the money, I don't need it directly. But this is going to clock out at about two thousand and fifty bucks. And Ed? Be careful out there'' Hank said warningly. James nodded, accepting the warning. He payed a down payment of three hundred dollars on the spot before driving off to his house to get into his real gear. Throwing all of his firepower on the pack of his camouflage painted Ford F-150 , as well as a silver machete and a crossbow and a quiver filled with wooden stakes, his coveralls, and a silver dagger, he covered it all with a tarp and then hopped into the cab of the truck. He called for his two big Wolfhounds, Quicksilver and Scarlet. Scarlet got her name from the long pink scar across her eye delivered by a werewolf on a hunt. Quicksilver got his name from his grey/white coat that seemed to gleam silver when he ran. And he could run. Fast. The two had had puppies once upon a time, but James gave them all to other Hunters when they were old enough. The most prominent of their pups would be Jagged, who'd already helped take down fifteen wolves in his two year life span so far. So far since then, the two had had no more pups. Pulling the truck into third gear and blaring down the road onto the plains, where he'd been tipped they liked to hang out, as did most wolves, he waited. He could wait like this for weeks, going back to town only to restock his cooler with food and drinks. His two wolfhounds were scanning as well, looking for the scent of recent wolf places. His cell phone rang.

''Shit'' he pulled the phone out and seen it had the word 'ClientSS' on caller ID, so he flipped it open.

''Yes?'' he said harshly, mad that he'd been interrupted.

''Well, someone sounds pleased. Are you busy?''

''Yes''

''Well, make yourself not busy. The two brats are heading out onto the plains, heading towards a place that my computer history calls 'Moon Runners'''

''Moon Runners? I'm going to have to hit them on the plains then, because Moon Runners is the most happening place in town, not to mention the hang out place for this place's 'Fuck off or Die' werewolves''

''Well, then, hit them on the plains! I don't care if Moon Runners is an all night spa! I want them dead and gone before the next Full Moon''

''As do I. Don't worry, they won't make it past that date''

''They better not, if you still value your life'' With that, Starscream hung up.

''I hate that guy almost as much as I hate those pathetic wildlife disgraces'' he said as he tucked his phone back away in his pocket and muted it. He didn't have vibrate on because the wolves have sensitive hearing. They'd be able to hear the vibrations. Throwing on his coveralls, grabbing his new gun and loading it, he set the dogs loose.

''The Hunters are now the Hunted'' he whispered as he set out towards the plain trail that led right to Moon Runners

* * *

_Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Starscream has it out for them! And in all honesty, I had this chapter KINDA planned, but hadn't really looked at all towards it. It wasn't until i was planning did I realize Edward Cullen was also the name of the vampire in Twilight! Anyways, though that hadn't been my plan, i did make it work i think.  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_I've got inspiration! From everyone who's reviewed, followed, and Favorited! A big thanks and a virtual hug! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers_

* * *

Rumble and Frenzy were walking towards Moon Runners on a back way trail they'd discovered on their last moon outing. Placing the random shoot out a few days ago as nothing but a trigger happy human, they had no fears. Hearing the scuffle of paws behind them, the spotted two shaggy dogs approaching them, one grey and the other brown. The brown one had a long pink scar over its eye. Together, the two dogs looked down right menacing. And they were coming right towards them. Frenzy had a sudden instinct to run from the two dogs, as did Rumble. Both taking off, feet moving against their wills, the dogs charged after them, barking and snarling and making a huge fuss that only caused them to try and run faster. Up ahead, a small group of bushes started to move violently until the realized it wasn't a bush but a man dressed in tree clothing. Camouflage. He pulled a gun up ans the pellets shattered the ground, as they narrowly avoided getting shot. The two dogs snapped at them, causing them to step forward. The man stepped forward, closing them in in a sloppy triangle. Lifting his gun, the man shot again, and they moved to the sides quickly. Rumble grabbed the ruff of the scarred dogs neck and threw her into the man, causing him to throw the gun out so that she wouldn't fly into the barrel of it. The twins took off with their anti gravity that they'd momentarily forgotten about and flew the rest of the way to moon runners. Walking in through the back door, they were greeted instantly by the partiers that stayed all the time, as well as by Rachel and Faye.

''Hey you two. Wasn't expecting you two for a while... Are you okay?'; Faye asked.

''Oh yeah, peachy. We just got chased down by some goon with a gun packing silver. He also had two mutts that didn't want us to go anywhere'' Frenzy said.

The looks of horror on their faces was enough to alert the cassettes that he was a common enemy.

''Um, should I keep a look out for that guy?'' Frenzy asked. Rachel and Faye nodded, and the crowd that had formed around them also mumbled yes' and 'uh-huh's' .

''Who is that guy?''

''James Edward Cullen. Don't bother searching his name, all you'll get is a bunch of rabid fangirls talking about how 'sexy' and 'amazing' Edward is. Eh, Twilight fans'' Rachel said when they had looks of confusion.

''Okay, anyways... Who is he?''

''He's one of the best in the senses of a Hunter, worst in our eyes. You see, once he's got a target in mind, he almost never fails. Those two dogs you saw were purebred, certified Wolfhounds. A.K.A. Hunter's sidekick.''

''Why does he hunt werewolves?''

''Well, there are multiple rumors, but the hype that's lasted the longest and seems most probable was that when he was at work on a full moon, a werewolf stormed his home and killed not just his wife, but also his six month old daughter. He's been angry ever since''

''Well, if something like that happened, I guess I'd be angry too''

''Yeah, but not all werewolves are of the classic 'kill everyone' genre. It's judgmental to say we're all like that''

''True. Well, I guess we should avoid him as much as possible?''

''Yes. Because someone's hired him. If he had his dogs and he tried to close in on you two specifically, you two are his target. Never let your guard down, because he's using on old technique that typically works''

''Most Hunters call it the 'Scare, Wait, and Strike' method, S.W.A.S. for short. It's where they rough you up, scare you, and then once you let your guard down, they strike again. Pretty simple and deadly''

''Wow. That sounds gloriously fine'' Rumble said sarcastically. Rachel shrugged.

''I wonder who hired him? I mean, that I know of, us two, you guys, and Ravage are the... Starscream knows...''

''Who?''

''Starscream. If it's for his benefit, he'll stab you in the back the first chance he gets'' Rumble was practically seething with anger now.

''I'm going to confront him and tell him to call off the-''

''You can't''

''Why?'' he turned around, teeth bared. Rachel was unphased.

''Because. Telling him to call off the hunt won't do anything. He'll still track you, because whether or not you're no longer wanted dead, _he_ wants you dead. You'd still be hunted. And if you confront this Starscream character, he might use it against you''

''How?''

''Well, I've got quite a history of dealing with back-stabbers. That's how half the town knows we're werewolves'' Rachel said, gesturing to Faye. Rumble and Frenzy looked at them, then growled. Their lives just keep getting better and better, don't they?

''Well, you think it's time to tell Soundwave?'' Frenzy asked Rumble. Rumble nodded, but was not enthused.

''Well, you might want to go through town by air, okay? Don't go back over the plains. He'll be waiting for you''

''Okay. Thanks again for being here when confusion is at its greatest.''

''No problem. Now get out of here before someone comes looking for you''

''In a good or bad sense, right?''

''Yup''

* * *

''Damn it! Damn it all!'' James yelled, throwing his hat down on the ground. The two dogs had their tails tucked, and the were cowering. Sometimes he took his anger out on them, they had the old scars to prove it. He pulled his cell phone out and dialed Starscream's number, which he had programmed into his phone.

''What do you want, insect?'' the angry screech came over the phone.

''You didn't tell me the little fuckers could fly! The bastards made it to Moon Runners by air! There's no way I could have tracked them by AIR!''

''Hold your vocalizer, insect. You're not just walking, you're jumping on thin ice''

''Hey, you hired me, you get the entire package. I have to deal with your chalk board voice, you get to deal with my anger issues!'' he practically roared into the phone. The line clicked off. Seething, he redialed.

''WHAT?!'' the screech came over loud and clear.

''Don't you dare fucking hang up on me. Now you listen, I want to know every single detail about them that you know. If you want their heads, I need to be able to actually _get_ their heads. Now spill!'' he spoke in a low, dangerous voice. Starscream seemed to have hung up again, but he heard his voice come over the phone.

''You've got a lot of nerve and bravado, you hairless monkey, but I trust that you get the job done, so I'll shed some light on the situation. They...''

* * *

Rumble and Frenzy stormed into Soundwave's quarters, startling everyone there, though Soundwave didn't show it.

''I swear I am going to wrench that squeaky little head off of his shoulders!'' Frenzy growled, pacing along the floor. Ravage was concerned, as were the others.

''Question: What is wrong?'' Soundwave asked as dully as ever/

''You want to know? Okay, I'll give you everything that's been wrong within the last month and a half! We were sent out on wild goose chase by Starscream, attacked by a freak of nature wolf, sent back out to continue said goose chase, brutally murdered a grocery store, found out we had claws, was threatened by Starscream, found out we could run fast, found out we were werewolves from some freaky lady in the middle of the plains that could read our minds, danced with two _other_ twin werewolves, got caught in a cave in with two autobots, got shot at by some guy with a gun, got lead home by said autobots, same crazy guy with gun tried to kill us again, this time he had to dogs, found out that he was a Monster Hunter, and that Starscream put him up to this, and that he's not going to stop until we're both dead, and overall this Is All STARSCREAM'S FAULT!'' Frenzy's voice and anger rose with each confession until he roared the last sentence, and he spoke at a speed that could rival Blurr's. Soundwave reprocessed that over and over. It made sense, actually. The weird behavior, the night time expeditions, the blood that showed up in their armor under UV lighting. Yeah, he'd been paying a lot of attention. Werewolves though? They didn't exist on Cybertron, it was impossible. There weren't even any legends on it. But here, werewolves were a common 'sighting' ranging all over the world. No one truly believed in them, but suddenly they were real? What else would explain this? And how could it affect them? He looked at his cassettes, none of his confused emotions showing. Frenzy and Rumble looked as if they were ready to rip something in half.

''Are you okay?'' Rumble asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

''Yes. What are your thoughts on this?''

''Um, kill Starscream and dance on his grave and don't let Megatron find out?'' Rumble looked at him hopefully.

''Megatron will not know. Starscream: I shall deal with him personally'' Soundwave managed to make that emotionless sentence even creepier. He stood up and walked out of the room. Rumble and Frenzy exchanged glances.

''Starscream's doomed.'' Was all Rumble could say. Frenzy mouth was acting similar to a hungry fish. Open, close, open, close.

''He's not going to tell Megatron?'' Frenzy almost squeaked with disbelief. Their heads spun to the door when the sound of feet ran by the door and a screechy voice yelling 'Soundwave has lost his mind!' Laserbeak and Buzzsaw looked at each other, wondering what all had happened. They'd heard the confession, and were also mulling that over. That was when Buzzsaw realized something.

''_All of the cassettes are now robotic animals''_ he said telepathically. Rumble and Frenzy cocked their heads.

''In a sense, yeah. You're right'' Rumble said as Soundwave entered the room.

''What happened?'' Frenzy asked.

''Starscream no longer possesses the ability to fly until he is repaired by Hook'' Soundwave droned. It took them a moment to realize what he had said. As soon as they did, they burst out laughing. Once they'd calmed down, they all looked around the room.

''So...What now?'' Frenzy asked anyone who was listening. No one answered, more entertained by the sounds of Hook's angry yelling and Starscream proving his name was true as he screamed pathetically. Everyone, including Soundwave, smirked.

* * *

_So Soundwave knows now, as do the other cassettes. Rumble and Frenzy are pissed, and Soundwave shows emotions. Yup, everything's going to go down hill for them from here, I just know it.  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_...I'm not really sure on what to say. Let the moon shine on! Well, actually, I've decided that unless in the presence of the other autobots and the decepticons, the twin cassettes and the Lambo twins will be on mutual terms.  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers_

* * *

Rumble and Frenzy were walking along the shore, curious if they could find anything else other than the cave. When they passed the cave, the rocks from the cave in had water leaking through them slightly, but the two paid no heed to it. Walking along, they were picking up seashells, something they'd learned that humans like to do. Though they didn't particularly care for the fleshies quirky habits, the shells did hold beauty. The intricate swirls and colors, it was hard to believe they were naturally made. So far they had three hermit crab shells and two halves of a clam shell.

''I want to find a conch shell''

''Yeah. They can be used as horns as well''

''I know. I wish Cybertron had things like this''

''Yeah, same here''

Rumble stepped into the water when something caught his optic, but it swam away and left a black cloud behind it.

''An...Octopus?''

''No, I think that was a squid''

''I still haven't figured out the difference''

''Neither have I''

Rumble stepped out of the water and they continued walking.

''Hey look, a starfish'' Frenzy pointed out, picking up the five legged creature. It was shriveled and dry and obviously dead, but it didn't hold the smell that most dead squishies have. Turning it over in his hands, it looked all for the world like a decoration.

''When this war is finally over and there's peace, I want our house back on cybertron packed full of these little trinkets'' Rumble said.

''House back on cybertron? Only if the planet recovers on its own. Remember, there's barely no energy there, all the places have been destroyed by war, and...'' Frenzy dove into a rant, only to stop at the sad look on his brother's face.

''I can hope can't I?''

''Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to burst your bubble''

''...Isn't that an earth phrase?''

''Yes''

''I knew it''

''Well, even if we can't live back on cybertron, maybe we can live on this planet? I mean, the architecture here is very well done for such a primitive species''

''Yeah, maybe a beach house?''

''Or a cabin in the woods?''

''Or maybe... Wait a minute, was that swamp there the other day?'' Rumble stopped, looking at the marshland that seemed to wash all the sand away. Walking up the side of the cliff and following the muck, they realized that half of the plains were wet.

''What happened?'' they said out loud. It caught the attention of some autobots''

''Deceptico- oh, hey. It's just you two'' the twins relaxed their weapons. The cassettes looked at the marsh lands.

''Do you know what's going on?''

''No. It was fine yesterday, but now it seems as if the water's rising from the ground''

''That's what it looks like'' Frenzy said.

''Hey, do you think this has anything to do with the cave in I caused the other day?'' Rumble asked. The others seemed to contemplate it.

''I don't know. Let's follow the marsh and see if it leads to the opening where we came out''

''Good idea''

So they followed along until they got to the opening and sure enough, the water was having a back lash effect. For every bit that went in the hole, just as much would flood back out, causing the surrounding ground to become wet and soggy.

''That cave-in must have dammed the only water flow out of the cavern''

''Then we have to unplug it before this destroys the landscape. Marshlands in the middle of the plains can severely effect the wildlife and the balance of nature itself in this region'' Frenzy said. Everyone agreed. The two cassettes went back to the entrance they discovered a few days ago and Rumble activated his Pile Drivers, but the rocks didn't budge.

''It's to much pressure from the inside of the cavern. It's just pushing the rocks right back into place'' he said after three minutes.

''Then one of us has to go into the cavern and break it a loose from inside''

''I'll do it. I started this, I'll finish it''

''Okay''

Rumble ran back to the only other cavern entrance and told the Lambo's what was going on. He also told them to go help Frenzy. The three of them would pull at the rocks while inside the cavern he'd be trying to break the rocks loose. He dove into the water and swam down into the cavern, desperate not to inhale. Don't get it wrong, the can't drown and they don't have to breath, but if the water accidentally got into his vents, it could damage this circuitry inside of him, and he'd short out. Looking around, the glowworms had apparently all drowned. He could see fish swimming around though, probably got in through the river. He got lost three times before he made it to the exit where the others were on the outside. Using his pile drivers once again, he hit the rocks hard and the water shook. He could see some of the water flowing through small gaps, but not enough. Continuing, he could eventually see hands reaching through and pulling at the rocks. Frenzy pulled loose a single pebble and bam, he was washed out in a rush of water. Accidentally letting water into his vents, the last thing he saw were two yellow hands reaching for him.

* * *

Frenzy was nervous and scared. The lambo twins had taken them into the autobot base and they were receiving harsh glared and dirty looks from the other autobots aboard the Ark. Sunstreaker had taken Rumble to the autobot medic Ratchet. What if Ratchet deactivated his brother, what if someone else snuck in and snuffed out his spark!? He pulled out the little golden cross that he kept in his subspace and fiddled with it. A certain way the light hit it, he saw writing written on it. Trying to level it just right, he read the inscription on it and almost felt certain that everything was going to be okay. It read all the way around it '_Brave young soldier, traveling to new lands. Calm yourself, for good will surely come as you travel the path of hope and forgiveness'_ The small golden cross caught the attention of a paranoid security monitor, Red Alert.

''Hey, don't you and Sunstreaker have the exact same cross?'' Red Alert asked Sideswipe suspiciously.

''Yes, your point?''

''How is it that you three have the same cross?''

''That's not your concern Red Alert''

''Actually, it is my concern''

''Can both of you be a little more quiet? You're hurting my audios'' Frenzy whispered, clutching his head. Sideswipe's tone lowered, but Red Alert's didn't.

''And why did you bring them in here so easily, hmm? Have you been fraternizing with decepticons!?'' he said horrified.

''What? No, I mean yes, but-''

''I'm telling Prime and I'm going to have you thrown in the brig for associating with the enemy!''

''ENOUGH!'' a deep, baritone voice boomed. Instantly, both Red Alert and Sideswipe stopped arguing and became quiet.

''I already know of the fraternization, and it was upon good intentions that the twins brought the cassettes here. If not for the cassettes, the sudden water build up would have possibly destroyed the ecosystem in this region''

''But we caused it in the first place'' Frenzy whispered, but it didn't go unheard by any of them. They all looked at him.

''And how is that, small one?'' Prime asked.

''We started fighting with the lambos, as we typically do. I tried to tell Rumble to stop, but he caused a cave in. We didn't know that we dammed an overflow exit'' he said, not looking the autobot commander in the eye. The guy could take on Megatron and usually won. What's to stop him from simply stepping on him? Ratchet walked through the Med-Bay doors.

''He's going to pull through'' Ratchet said before giving the other cassette a dirty look. Then he walked back into the Med-Bay. Frenzy sighed in relief. His brother was going to make it.

* * *

_...This came out of no where. Well, actually it came out of my mind but i don't know what triggered it. Ah well.  
_


	14. Chapter 14

_Haven't updated in a few days, been busy with school and all of my sheep decided to have their babies in a secession of each day. All of them twin girls. Yeah, yay! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own transformers or Miranda Lambert...If I owned Miranda Lambert, that would be creepy.  
_

* * *

Soundwave was worried. It was still three weeks until the next full moon, where were the twins? Three days ago, seismic activity had increased and water levels had increased by at least five inches. The only conclusion he could come up with was that they'd been kidnapped by the autobots. The flux of emotions traveling to him from their bond ranged from pained to fear to content. Then fear would spike again, or pain. He was worried.

* * *

Rumble looked around the room and his nose was flooded with smells that most wouldn't even pay attention to. It had the rich smell of antiseptic, as well as the smell of many people traveling to and fro. But an underlying smell overcast it. It was with horror he realized he could smell the energon that had stained the room so badly. Energon, their life blood, their life source. And it was here, shed from a wound given by war. He cringed at the thought. He looked around the room and saw the autobot medic glaring at him. So this is the harsh medic who has rumors and legends around him. most of them featuring him as a cruel, no talk mech. And Rumble was in the same room as him. Great. He wanted to 'crawl under a rock and die' as humans so often said.

''It's about time you woke up. You've been out for around 72 earth hours. You must have been suicidal to let that much water into your vents''

''It was an accident, I swear. I had no idea-''

''Shut it! I don't want to hear anymore. You sound to much like Sideswipe for me to want to care'' Ratchet cut him off. Rumble simply shut up as told and watched the medic work.

''When can I leave?''

''Pardon?'' Ratchet snapped, but not unkindly.

''When can I leave? When can me and Frenzy go back to the Nemesis?''

''No time soon. Prime will probably want to keep you hear as guarded war prisoners''

That wasn't what Rumble wanted to hear at all. Pulling his little cross from subspace, he noticed it had writing along the edge. Setting at an angle just right so he could read it, he didn't notice Ratchet watching him. He had no idea Ratchet was watching him with his tongue stuck out the side of his mouth in concentration. The writing read,

''_Young soldier, do not fret. These new lands are filled with treasures and suspense. You will find your way through it all_''

He smiled just a bit, trying to picture himself as a Spanish soldier coming to the states when it had no buildings or cities or cars and trucks. Just land and forest and Native Americans. He suddenly had the cross snatched out of his hand and it was being observed by Ratchet.

''Interesting. This is a historical artifact. Did you steal this from somewhere?''

''Well, technically, yes. But no, not really. Wait- Hey, give it BACK!'' Rumble tried to snatch the cross back but he was too short to reach it.

''Does Frenzy have one of these?''

''Yes, why?''

''So do Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Hmm... You four found these together, didn't you?''

''Yes. It was under poor circumstances'' Rumble said. He was surprised at how open he was being with the medic. After all, they were the enemy, weren't they? Why were the autobots and decepticons two different factions in the first place? What started this blasted war? Why had it continued for so many millennium? He began to question his very reason for existence. He saw two fingers snapping in front of his face. They were his size.

''Hello? Cybertron to Rumble, do you read?'' Frenzy's face appeared in his line of vision, but he was completely daze out. He couldn't bring himself to move. Frenzy looked at Ratchet.

''Is he broken?''

''No, he appears to be fine.''

Rumble started running his fingers along the edge of the cross- wait, when did he get his cross back? He didn't, he could still see it in the medic's hands, and Frenzy questioning him about why he had it. So what was in his own hands? He looked down. A cross, just like the one he had. Voices became blurry, and in a flash of multiple seconds, the cross blinded him and he was thrown back in a rush of memories. Someone else's memories. He found himself wandering around a field with running water and a small herd of deer. He saw some Spanish men, but one had an eerie white glow around him. Rumble walked forwards, unnoticed by the men. He placed a hand on the glowing one's shoulder and was flooded with even more memories, but most prominently, he saw the cross in almost every single one of those memories. He saw a young child bringing the cross out and handing it to the man, and then the man was on a ship, sailing across blue waters. The cross fell from his hand and slid down the deck, only to be caught by someone else and handed back to the man. Then, as all these memories flowed, he could see the man walking towards him, much older and wiser now. He stopped in front of Rumble and held the cross out.

''_War is such a nasty thing. Break free front he war you are in and you shall have freedom forever, free to run with the wolves''_

_''Wait! what's going on!?''_

_''You are going on. I am your mind now. I was once the holder of the cross, but you are now. I am leaving it to you. Guard it, because it was a treasure to me. My own daughter gave it to me as a parting gift. It shielded my neck from an oncoming arrow. Each of the crosses you and your freinds bestow has abilities to protect you. We are protecting you'' _Three other men appeared by his side. Then, Rumble was falling through space and time it seemed. He was thrown back to the time when Frenzy was snapping his fingers in front of his face. He shook his head.

''w-what?'' Rumble asked tiredly, like he'd been asleep and just woke up.

''Ah, good. You're standing at attention'' Frenzy said, grinning.

''I got this back for you. He didn't want to give it back, but... I talked him into it'' The chain dangled from the end of the cross. Rumble grabbed it and gently hook it around his neck. It looked strange, a cybertronian wearing earth jewelry, but it also looked nice.

''Cool. What made you decide to do that?''

''Just a feeling. Did you know they had writing on them?''

''Yeah. Mine had inspirational words on it''

''So did mine''

''Hey, so what are we going to do now?''

''You're going to get out of the Med-bay and walk with Jazz to see Prime'' Ratchet said as they were placed on the floor and given a gentle nudge- more like kick- out of the door, where the black and white bot was standing there, grinning. He had speakers on blaring some kind of music from them.

_''Wish I could be just a little less dramatic like a Kennedy when Camelot went down in flames_

_leave it to me to be holdin' the matches when the fire trucks show up and there's no body else to blame~''_

''Who sings that?'' Rumble asked.

''That's Miranda Lambert. I'm not really into earth's country music genre, but this girls got it going on''

''Um, okay.''

They walked down the halls and into Prime's office. Let the fireworks begin.

* * *

_I love Miranda. Unlike the way I portray Jazz, country music is my favorite music next to Celtic. Rock and pop are my second favorites. Not a big rap fan, but I've heard some good rap songs. It's just not music to me. More like a drunk auctioneer.  
_


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15 ahoy! I'm back again! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers_

* * *

Rumble and Frenzy stood in the doorway of Optimus Prime's office. Jazz was right behind them and had his music turned down. Ironhide and Prowl were also present, as well as Red Alert. All but one gave them harsh glares. They wanted to become three inches tall and run away. They couldn't. Frenzy smiled sheepishly and waved. Optimus gestured the twins closer and they did so slowly. He picked them up and sat them on the desktop, much to Red Alert's horror.

''What are you doing!? What if they decide to-'' Prime held up a single hand and gestured him to be quiet. He did so reluctantly. What if the twins decided to turn on him and attack Prime!? What if this was all a trick? He didn't want to think of the terrible possibilities.

''Tell me, small ones, what has been the origin of your odd behavior through the past few days?''

They're cons, when do they ever behave normally? Red Alert thought bitterly. He glared at the two cassettes.

''I...We can't'' Frenzy said.

''And why is that?''

''Because it probably would interfere with their vile plan to kill us in our sleep!'' Red Alert growled quietly. It did not go unheard by anyone, though truly only Optimus and Jazz seemed to be calm around them. Frenzy sniffed the air silently. Testing, searching for emotions. Most of them hatred, others fear, confusion, and... The stoic SIC Prowl didn't show any emotions. He was...empty. Optimus had emotions too. It was caring, concern, and faint anger, but not enough to matter. Jazz was like a smoothie. I seemed like someone had taken every emotion in the book and crammed them into a blender. Then turned it on the 'Puree' setting. Happiness, humor, hate, anger, friendliness, concern, love for the people in the room(The FAMILY kind of course. Not like romance and stuff, just love. Like when you give your mom a hug. That kind of love) and downright confusion. Each person's body also had its own scent. Jazz smelled like new shoes and roses. Odd thing for a mech to smell like, much more like the scent of a femme. Optimus smelled a cross between an old owl and a candy store. Ironhide smelled like dirt and gunpowder. Prowl smelled of books and...like he hadn't washed. In weeks. Red Alert smelled like tape, like a video camera as well as oak. Taking all of this in an exact span of 2.37 seconds, they also managed to hear what Optimus was saying. He was asking about the blood he'd seen them wearing. Oooooooooooh slag, Frenzy thought. Rumble answered simply.

''We killed a sheep'' was his response. He said it in a dead pan voice as well. Well, it was the truth at least.

''And why'd you kill a sheep? So big and fluffy and cute?'' Jazz asked.

''It was attacking us'' partially true. We'd attacked first, the ram had simply been defending its herd.

''And why was it attacking?'' Ironhide asked, for once forgetting his hate and becoming interested.

''Because we got to close to the other sheep for his liking'' truth.

''Why were you so close?''

''Because we wanted to see what their wool feels like'' Lie.

''Why would decepticons be curious about what they felt like?'' Red Alert asked snobbishly. He trusted them about as far as he could throw them. Which, he could actually throw them quite far, but that's besides the point.

''Curiosity. Exactly what you said. No other reason'' Lie. They seemed to have gotten enough out of them, cause questions stopped about the blood.

''You are aware you will be staying here as guarded prisoners, yes?'' Optimus asked. The twins nodded sadly. Optimus nodded as well.

''The twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe will be your guardians. Jazz, go locate the twins and bring them back here''

Jazz nodded and left, turning his music back up, this time 'run daddy run' by Miranda playing.

''Prime, why are you letting the twins watch them? That's like asking a rabid dog not to bite! Before you know it, the cassettes will have our secrets and run back to the Nemesis like the little cons they are!'' Ironhide growled at them. They growled back.

''I am fully aware of the risks, and the consequences. But I believe the twins will prove fitting when watching them''

Ironhide growled again, but said nothing else, to the relief of the cassettes. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe walked in seconds later, trailed by Jazz. After fifteen more boring minutes of talk, the twins picked the cassettes up and carried them to their quarters, much to the dismay of Ironhide and Red Alert, who argued brig time. The twins sat the cassettes down on the floor in their quarters and then sat down themselves. They pulled there crosses out and read the edges of them to each other.

_''Brave young soldier, traveling to new lands. Calm yourself, for good will surely come as you travel the path of hope and forgiveness''_ Frenzy read his.

_''Young soldier, do not fret. These new lands are filled with treasures and suspense. You will find your way through it all''_ Rumble read his.

''_Let light into your heart and look past the errors of those around you. When you show care for those you hate, the world will be a better place''_ Sunstreaker said his slowly, and his voice was shaky.

''_Happiness proves your greatest asset, and use it generously. Those who receive will likely give back''_ Sideswipe said. They all looked at each other.

''Did anyone else notice these phrases match us perfectly?'' Frenzy asked. They all nodded, but only Rumble knew why the crosses made them feel at peace. Then, they went into carefree conversation.

''We aren't really 'prisoners' are we?'' Frenzy asked. Sideswipe shrugged.

''If you are, you've got a lot of privileges''

''Well then, guess we just need to do a crime'' Rumble smirked. Sunstreaker looked concerned fora second before Rumble pounced on him and pinned him.

''Sideswipe! Tickle attack!'' Frenzy said as everyone ganged up on Sunstreaker. They had no idea that people were stopping at the door and listening to the emanating laughter from the other side.

* * *

_I'm not good at making evil people evil. I blame lycanthropy! That's why they're so nice! Pack structures and stuffs. Nah, I know...Poor attempt at an excuse. Been so long since i updated, soooooo... Here ya go!  
_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hi! I had a 4-H fundraiser yesterday and I served people coleslaw as my best friend served pork! Yeah, not that exciting...But I also sung the national anthem in front of everybody! Woot! Anyways, I've got inspiration for this. The 4-H i did had nothing to do with random, crazy songs, but i did get inspiration from camp!Anywho, _

_Disclaimer: I do not own transformers._

* * *

The four were lying around on the floor, laughing spasmodically. Some how or another, Frenzy was upside down,legs propped against the wall. Rumble was sitting on top of Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker had passed out from laughing so hard. Rumble looked over at Frenzy, who smiled. Rumble smiled too before hopping of of Sideswipe so he could stand up. Sideswipe did stand, then walked out of the room, leaving the unconscious Sunstreaker to 'watch' them. Then, the cassettes started exchanging plans on how to escape. Not to get back to the Nemesis, though they would like to, but on what to do when the full moon problem popped up. And what of the bounty hunter? Just thinking about it made Frenzy want to rip off Starscream's head. Sideswipe walked in and handed the two an energon cube and held two for him and his brother when Sunstreaker woke up. He did so at last, and the all drained the cubes.

''Sooooooo, what are we gonna do today?'' Sideswipe asked, open for suggestions.

''Hmm...I think there's a human camp and a lake in the mountains a good eighty miles from here. We could all go sightseeing?''

''Yeah, sure. Nothing else to do'' Sunstreaker said, standing up and going to ask the others if they wanted to tag along. Jazz was all for it, Ironhide came 'in case the decepticons got out of hand', Perceptor came to study the local wildlife, and Wheeljack managed to convince Optimus to come as well. They made plans to leave at noon, human time.

* * *

''Hey Sideswipe, what are those humans doing?'' Sunstreaker asked, pointing to the humans across the other side of the lake. They'd gotten permission to go on the hiking trail on the other side of camp and were now watching the humans.

''_Oh there was this moose! and he drank a lot of juice!''_ a human teenager would sing and they would be echoed by the hundred and some kids in the seats in their line of view.

''Um, singing?''

''Yeah, but why such silly songs?''

''Because being silly is fun!'' Frenzy said as he walked ahead of them, trying to catch up to Rumble. A few children stopped and waved at them. They waved back of course. Optimus started walking again, motioning for the others to follow. Ironhide tarted grumbling when the two cassettes got right beside him. He considered kicking them over the edge of the bank, but he would only get in trouble. It was still tempting...

''Cool!'' Jazz suddenly said, and Ironhide looked up. They were at a high peak, and the camp was no longer visible. They could see the lake and the reflections of the mountains in the waters.

''Come on, the dam's just up ahead!'' Rumble said, looking at his map he'd gotten. They all continued walking and made it to a concrete dam.

''Would we make it across that without breaking it?'' Wheeljack asked. Optimus stepped forward, and the dam made no sound of giving. He nodded.

''But one at a time'' he said. He made it across, and soon all the others were across, looking at the artificial waterfall and the beautiful creek that lead away from it. Then, they climbed up the carved steps in the rock. They reached the top and continued walking.

''Who suggested coming here anyways?'' Ironhide asked, looking at a mountain laurel bush. Rumble and Frenzy said nothing, looking at the twins. They shrugged and grinned.

''The cassettes did. None of us knew what to do'' Sideswipe said. Ironhide looked down at the two cassettes who were currently trying to -unsuccessfully- shrink themselves down to dust.

''How did you know about this place? It isn't a trap is it?''

''Oh no! Definitely not a trap. We'd seen it one a few times flying over this area'' they said quickly. Ironhide glared slightly, but shrugged, resuming walking. Rumble glared at Sunstreaker when a rabbit darted across the trail. Rumble froze up and shivered, resisting every instinct in his body not to chase it.

''You two okay?'' Sideswipe asked, noting that the cassettes had went frigid. They snapped out of it and smiled.

''Yeah, we're fine'' Frenzy said, continuing to walk. The twins exchanged looks before also continuing to walk. It was the first on three more times an animal walked through that they resisted attacking. Another time a deer, and another time an elk. Rumble checked his map and noted that they were halfway around the lake. There was a rest area up ahead called 'The Butterfly Reflection'. As they continued, he quickly realized why it was called that. There was a huge weeping willow at the top of a hill and they sat down under it. The meadow surrounding them was full of wild honeysuckle and wildflowers. The butterflies would all fly up in groups sometimes and would be reflected in the water. A beautiful site. Smelling the air, the fragrance of spring flooded the cassettes. Without realizing it, Frenzy spoke.

''If only Megatron ever stopped to realize what he was destroying'' he said as a butterfly gently landed on the palm of his hand before fluttering away. It gained some curious glances from the autobots, but Rumble agreed. They just sat there, listening to the birds and watching the birds and butterflies and wildlife walk by for a half an hour before continuing to walk. Littered every where, small springs and creeks and waterfalls flowed gently, making a tranquil setting. Reaching the top of a mountain, they gasped for the fourth time that day. Looking off the peak of the mountain, they could see everything for a span of ten miles. Their height helped, and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe held the cassettes up. The other mountains, the camp in the distance, the sound of an echoing train whistle, the simple beauty of it was what made their jaws drop.

''Yes, if only he knew'' Rumble said, finally concluding with Frenzy's earlier statement. Then they continued walking, but not before taking multiple holoscans.

* * *

Ed cursed as he lined the base entrance with ground up silver. The remaining autobots inside didn't even notice him. Lining silver dust around a door created a type of barrier so that no demon, wolf or not, could get through, even by air. Hiding behind some rocks, he waited for the cassettes to return. Then he would get them, autobots or no. He waited...and waited...and waited...wait,was that them!? He focused on the glimmer in the distance and cheered mentally. YES, it was THEM! The two autobot twins were about to cross through when he heard audible shouts of pain. The two back up and transformed, revealing their size. The two cassettes were at their feet, holding their chests. Did he forget to mention that if the failed to mind these barriers that the pain would attack their hearts, er, sparks? Aiming his gun, he shot twice. He heard a yelp, but realized it was the updraft from the bullets, but none of the actual pellets had hit the cassettes.

''Damn it!'' he yelled. The two autobot twins were in a panicked hurry now, and the two cassettes couldn't cross the barrier. Excellent. He walked out of his hiding place and glared at the twins before returning all his attention to the cassettes.

''You even think about pulling them into your base your going to have two dead cassettes. Well, it doesn't matter how you work it, they're going to be dead'' Ed said, smirking.

''What's he talking about Rumble? Frenzy?'' Sideswipe asked. Ed put on a fake look of disbelief.

''What? They didn't tell you? Well, they are cons after all. Aren't they? Or are they...'' he pulled out a silver dagger and hit the flat side against Frenzy's chest, leaving a scorching, hissing burn. He groaned and yelped, falling onto his rear.

''Silver only treats wolves like that, my dear autobots. Werewolves. Now these two have a high bounty over them, and I'm going to succeed no matter what the- ack!'' he suddenly fell over, and a rock bounced away from him. Two twin humans walked towards them, grinning, trailed by a.. pale white girl with black hair, black dress, and black veil.

''Sarah? Faye, Rachel?'' Rumble and Frenzy asked in unison.

''Don't sound so surprised. I knew you were in trouble, so I called these two to help out, then I learned the whole story of how James here was after you'' Sarah said, signature grin on her face.

''Only these two autobots know of your existence. I am sure of it'' Sarah said before looking at the twins.

''Yes, they are werewolves. You mustn't tell anyone else of it. It is a very personal secret that you must swear your lives on'' she said. Her flat tone made them quickly nod their heads.

''Good!'' she said before clapping.

''You can go in now, the silver's been removed.''

''How?''

''Don't question me. Faye, Rachel, I want you to go back to Moon Runners, they need you there I assume. Toodles!'' she said as she grabbed James' arm and then _disappeared._ Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked at the cassettes as Rachel and Faye left, demanding an answer. The cassettes nodded as they went to the twins quarters and then proceeded to tell them everything.

* * *

Starscream growled.

''Scrap! That pathetic human has no idea what he's doing!'' he said as he rewound the footage from the Hunter's latest attack.

''I'll solve that problem shortly...Very shortly''

* * *

_Uh uh! The cassettes are wondering about which side they should be on, or if any side at all, James is about to get his butt kicked by a skinny little woman, and Starscream's ready to kill. What's going to happen next? XD  
_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hi everyone who actually reads this story(You know who you are, so go ahead and smile) I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack~ As you probably all know by now, the twins know Rumble and Frenzy's secret, and Ed REALLY needs target practice. Oh, and Starscream wants ed dead now.. Hey, ed and dead rhyme! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers_

* * *

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe paced back and forth, trying to think straight.

''So, you're _werewolves_, creatures that aren't even supposed to _exist_, and you want us to _calm down?_'' Sunstreaker said after Rumble had told them to calm down. Rumble cringed at his tone. He was really hoping no one else heard him. Sunstreaker's mood had flared quickly after the story had been told. Sideswipe had been fascinated and a bit fearful, but Sunstreaker just seemed to jump from agitated to pissed. Calming him down was proving unsuccessful. Frenzy was getting agitated at the constant clink of Sunstreaker's feet against the ground, and his words weren't helping at all.

''Yeah, well, we didn't ask to be thrown into this, okay? If it weren't for Starscream, we'd still be norma-''

''Starscream? What in the Pit does Starscream have to do with any of this?''

''It was a faulty mission he sent us on. A mission HE was assigned, but gave it to us.'' Frenzy growled, and not an agitated growl. He growled, full on. It seemed to temporarily snap Sunstreaker out of his anger filled daze and he became a bit more hesitant.

''I only know one thing...and that's that I want Starscream _dead_'' the last word came out low and dangerous, giving the twins the feeling that they were going to get what they wanted.

''But a faulty mission doesn't mean he meant-''

''You want to know what he did when he found out? He put a bounty on us! That was who that human out there was! That human was hired by Starscream to _kill_ us! Starscream hired a human because he had more experience in this field of work! It was HIS fault and now he's trying to kill US over something HE caused.'' Frenzy's lips were curled back in anger, canines sharper than usual. He knew he couldn't shift tonight, it wasn't the full moon. But wolves can still bring out their major weapons, like claws and fangs. the two twins backed up as Rumble tried to pry Frenzy out of his daze. Frenzy shook his head a few times and feel over, almost but not quite passing out. Sideswipe crept closer, cautious. He'd never been this cautious and careful around them before, but now that there was a new factor all together, he didn't want to think of any major possibilities if the cassettes decided to attack. Rumble looked up and let Sideswipe come closer.

''His energy levels are low, he's close to offlining.'' Rumble said.

''We need to get him to Ratchet and get him some energo-''

''No. We need something else, something that you wouldn't like''

''What?''

...

* * *

...

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker left their quarters and went to the rec room, the cassettes looking perkier. Prowl had been suspicious when the twins had suddenly went out to town, but he didn't question them. The cassettes seemed happier than they were when they came in earlier, so that was a plus. The twins sat down in front of the TV and flipped through the human channels. They found nothing, so they handed the remote to the cassettes. Rumble held it and went back to the movie channels. He'd seen a movie that he'd wanted to watch when it came on, but where was it?...Ah, there it is. 'Soul Surfer' he'd heard was based on a true story of a girl loosing her arm to a shark attack but continuing to swim. A few other bots figured they were looking at the movie above it, called 'The Scorpion King', but Soul Surfer clicked on and they all sat around to watch it. It had just came on and they were watching the intro. When the shark attack came on, almost every bot in the Ark was crowded around, sitting on the floor or on the sofa. Even Prime, Ratchet, and Ironhide were sitting around watching it. By the end, Jazz was crying and using Prowl as a tissue, much to the SIC's horror. Everyone stood up and retreated to their quarters talking about the movie and how determined the girl had been. The cassettes were also emotional, but not to the extent Jazz was. That was just..._pathetic_. The twins had picked up on the cassettes odd habit of sleeping under the berth, so that was where the cassettes slept. The two cassettes looked at each other when they were settled and opened up their bond so they could talk with Soundwave.

_Soundwave? Are you awake?_

_Rumble, Frenzy? Are you functioning?_

_Yeah, we're fine_

_Where are you?_

_Um, autobot base? _

_Why have you not attempted to return?_

_Um...Yeah, don't know how to answer that_

_Did you switch sides to those preposterous autobots!? _ Ravage butted in. _  
_

_No! No, of course not. We're being guarded at the moment. We are not permitted to leave_

_We shall attempt to-_

_No, don't bother. We'll come back next full moon. They can't control us after that. It would be best_

_...Affirmative. We shall await your return_

And so the conversation ended and they thought of what would happen after the next full moon. Would they really go back, or would they go back to the autobots base? Or would they go to either?

* * *

_I just LOVE inner turmoil, it's so fun! _


	18. Chapter 18

_Hi!Omigosh a freakin update! It has never taken this long to update a story before! I hate SOL's with a passion. I've had them all week! And then, I had to clean my room( not a serious task unless you live in my room) It took two days to get it clean. And then, to add to it, it's been raining nonstop! Anyways, i think my little rant is over, so I'm going to go ahead and move to the chapter. Oh, and Skywarp is now going to play a major role in the remainder of this story, if there IS an end.  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers_

* * *

Rumble and Frenzy jolted awake at the sound of something crashing. Scrambling out from under the berth, they saw the autobot twins grabbing their handheld weapons from their closet. The alarms were blaring.

''What's happening?'' Frenzy asked above the noise.

''Something attacked the base!'' Sideswipe said as he ran out of the entrance. They were thrown out the door at an explosion. Turning around, Starscream and his trine had designed a full blown attack on the Ark. And it was all directed towards the cassettes. They scrambled to avoid shots and blasts, but kept stumbling and falling. The autobots crowded around them, not knowing why Starscream held such a vengeance towards the cassettes, but they were protecting them none the less. The cassettes looked at the moon. Still a week until the full moon. Good. The seekers seemed to be holding out longer than usual, as if something was to valuable for them to give out. Frenzy looked around, hoping to find something in the surroundings they could possibly use against the trine. Nothi...Hey. That cliff overhang was far enough out if they could break it off, they could bury the seekers alive. Rumble had the same idea. Darting to the cliff, they waited for the seekers to redirect and fly towards them. When they did, the cassettes waited for the right time. Without even using their pile drivers, they punched the cliff, making the over hand crack and fall all around them. The Seekers all came crashing down with a terrible crunching noise. It also landed all around the cassettes, denting them up quite badly. Trying to push through the rocks, they pulled themselves out of a small gap and Frenzy promptly flopped onto his back.

''I hate Starscream. I hate Thundercracker. I hate Skywarp. I hate them''

''So do I'' Rumble said in response. They didn't have time to actually talk though seeing as the Seekers were now coming up.

''Their popping up out of the ground like daisies!'' Rumble yelped as he drug Frenzy to his feet and they staggered back behind the autobots. They hid there as the fight once again blazed on with new anger. It was absolutely freakish. Usually by now, the Seekers would have surrendered and flown back with their tails tucked-Insert Rumble smirking at horrible irony- and repairing them selves. But now, it was as if something else fueled them.

''Hand over the cassettes, autobrats or will take them ourselves, and I don't care who falls in the process''

In example, he blasted Jazz, and he barely had enough time to reposition himself where it wouldn't hit his spark chamber. It still hit his side though, and you could obviously tell it was critical. Prowl ran towards him, trying to figure out _how_ critical.

''Hand them over for your own sakes'' Starscream said in a low voice. His face was dark. He absolutely meant it. At first the autobots crowded together, forming a tight wall to protect the cassettes, but the cassettes walked past them, showing themselves for the red optics of the Seekers.

''Leave them out of this, **Starscream**. This is between us'' Rumble growled, low and menacing. Inside the cassettes, practically every instinct, every new instinct they had, was screaming at them. Their wolves inside them, the creatures that took them at full moons burst into their minds, telling them what to do as a brand new fight began. The autobots were blasting on full force, but it wasn't working. They knew why. Backing up and getting close to the twins, they voiced their plan.

''We flank them. Spread out over the plains, hide. We need to flank them, circle around them and attack from behind''

''Will that work?''

''Have no idea. I'm completely going by instinct and a little raspy voice in my head telling me what to do''

''Oh. Nice. Alright, I'll tell Prime.''

He approved. Soon, the autobots were all scattering backwards, running out of sight and then hiding. So were the cassettes. Following their signals and movement, the twins and Prowl, Prime, and Bumblebee all worked in a slow, quiet circle. Their positions, their body movements, simply the signals they gave, Prowl finally figured out what the cassettes reminded him of. They were hunting Starscream like the earth animals called wolves. Circling, flanking, creeping in groups. Just like wolves do. But why were the cassettes using an earth method? Starscream looked around and scanned for energy signals. The rocks seemed to shield them though, and Starscream couldn't see anything. Soon, Prime,Prowl and the Cassettes were both behind them, Bumblebee waiting as backup.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

...Aaaaaand Strike! At almost the same moment, they all charged the Seekers, taking them off guard. Skywarp came crashing down to earth with the cassettes angrily clawing and punching at didn't seem effective at moving them though, so he transformed, which knocked the two off. Re-transforming, he aimed his blasters at them, only to seem them gone. Then, he felt something, five specific sharp somethings, jab into his spine, and he went cripple and fell. Then, Rumble had a field day with him, tearing him up but not killing him. Then Frenzy did something that proceeded to freak the other two Seekers out and scar them for life. Holding his claws in front of his face, he licked the energon off his fingers. Then, his eyes glowed straight through his visor. The green/yellow was shielded and shaded orange, but it held the same message.

''Leave Starscream, unless you want to hold the same fate as Skywarp'' Rumble said as he seemingly appeared beside Frenzy. His face and hands were also smeared with the glowing pink liquid. Starscream and Thundercracker finally took the hint and took off. Skywarp had managed to drag himself to a large rock were he tried to hide behind it, fearing the worst. If the cassettes didn't kill him, the autobots surely would. His system repair had managed to reattach the wires the Frenzy had sliced in two, but they couldn't continue functioning with the loss of Energon. He could hear someone approaching, but he couldn't tell if they were close or not against the roar of energon in his ears. He felt someone touch his shoulder and jumped and the contact, expecting the worst. He heard someone talking, and then, blackness...

''...He took it hard...and then the cassettes were all like...then maybe we can...Prime, you can't be serious...'' Skyward heard bits and pieces of conversations as he began to wake up. He could hear the autobot twins, the Prime, and the autobot medic. He groaned and then onlined his optics, only to be greeted by huge blue ones.

''Ahh!'' he yelled. The blue eyed thing had the same exact reaction, only he fell onto the floor.

''Eject, why are you in here?'' Ratchet growled.

''Sorry'' the autobot cassette said as he ran away from the medic and back to Blaster. Ratchet grumbled something, but other wise remained calm.

''So, Decepticreep, heard you had your aft handed to you by munchkins'' It was a statement. Skywarp growled. He got a growl in response, but then, he had fear.

''Where are the cassettes? Please don't let them near me!'' he said as he tried to curl into himself. Ratchet sighed and then pushed Skywarp back out flat like a folding chair.

''Hold still. The cassettes are with the twins, and we aren't going to let them bother you for now. Hey, I told you to hold still!'' Skywarp was trying to get up and move. He crashed back against the berth.

''Not until your systems are fully rebooted and you are fully functional. And don't even try to blast your way out, or call. I've disabled your com. link and removed your weapons.''

''I can still teleport''

''Not without putting yourself in to fatal stasis lock. Your so low on energy I'm surprised you can even talk''

''How low?''

''Check for your self''

Not finding the energy to even manage to check his system, he looked at the monitor hooked up to him. 20% energon reserves. Nice. The medic was right. If he were to teleport, he would use the last of his energy and his spark would go out, similar to a battery. So he was stuck. In an enemy base. Filled with enemies. Yay. Then, he got really sleeping and then the blackness took him again...

* * *

_0_o The cassettes show their true colors to the seekers, Skywarp is in a critical energy low, Prowl is now suspicious of the Cassette's antics, and what of Jazz? _


	19. Chapter 19

_Hello all you mothers out there. Happy-belated- Mother's day! _

* * *

The cassettes were lying outside on their backs, picking out shapes in the clouds.

''I see an elephant'' Frenzy said while pointing to the oddly pachydermian shaped cloud.

''I see...and old woman with an umbrella walking upside down''

''And I see a jalapeno''

''On a stiiick'' Rumble finished the thought with a huge burst of laughter. Inside the base, the autobots heard their laughter, and honestly, they wondered who it was. It was not the mocking, evil laughter that Cons were known for, but it wasn't tense, loose laughter like the autobots. It was childish and free; innocent. Following the sound, they saw the two cassettes playing tug of war with a stick they'd found. Quite contrary to their normal behavior, they were showing their age, their true age, Optimus realized. They had grown up with decepticons, being taught the harsh and cruel ways of being one. They never had the time to actually be children, to enjoy Sparklinghood. Now that they were nearly all the way broken from the decepticons, they were more carefree and trusting. They opened up, and they weren't all that bad to be around. At one time a few days ago, Ratchet had even stood up for them when Red Alert-once again- accused them of something the twins had actually done. They helped keep the Ark clean, pitching in with chores, attending missions, and had somewhat gained the small burst of trust from the three humans, Sparkplug,Chip and Spike. Carly didn't even participate though, giving them dirty looks at which they returned. Blaster's cassettes also became quick friends, discovering they had more in common than initially thought. For one thing, Eject and Frenzy bought like sports, though Frenzy not quite to the same extreme. Rumble and Rewind tend to be the ones who hold the other's heads on their body, and usually seemed to know more than the other. They got along well, but whenever Steeljaw and the other cassettes were near, the two cons would feel a small wave of sadness go through them. But other than that, they had a great time. Now, the stick was snapped in two and the cons were using them as fake...Light Sabers?

''I am Darth Rumble. Feel the wrath of my twig!''

''You shall never conquer me if I use the force!''

Rewind and Eject, becoming excited by the game, and knowing where the reference came from, grabbed their own twigs and joined in, making tiny 'light saber' noises as the sticks whooshed through the air. Blaster was obviously recording it, as was Jazz. It was quite humorous, the four small robots who were stronger than any human could be, swinging small twigs at each other and making weapon sounds. A few bots laughed, and even Ironhide smiled. Red Alert, though still extremely untrustworthy, laughed a bit at the display. As the four cassettes gradually died down and then promptly collapsed on the ground in a square with all their heads toughing, they laughed as they tried to cool down.

''Hey, do you two like music?'' Frenzy asked out of the blue.

''We're cassettes... It's kinda self explanatory'' Rewind stated

''Well, yeah. I know a place you'll absolutely love!''

''Where?''Eject asked, curious.

''Come on!'' They all got up and started across the plain, unaware that two of them were being hunted.

* * *

James grumbled as he lowered his gun. How the hell could he shoot them now? There were people around and they actually cared it appeared if the wolves died. When had that stopped him before? He growled as he packed up and drove home. Sitting in his bed, he began thinking about all the wolves he'd ever killed. He remembered the time he'd shot a thirteen year old boy who was a guaranteed wolf. After hitting him with the flat of the silver blade, he had shot the wolf right there, unaware the mother was running towards them. When she saw what the silver blade had done and after he'd explained, she hadn't cared. She slung herself across him and wept loudly. He'd done that more times than he could count. As he drifted into sleep, he already knew it wouldn't be a peaceful sleep. He had the image of the wolf attacking his wife and daughter again, but the wolf changed, morphed into a face that looked like him. He slashed at his own family out of cold blood, but his own family was replaced by one he'd never seen before, his wife and child already on the ground, bloody. This family was a wolf family purely. A male werewolf, a female werewolf, and a True-Blood wolf son. His yellow eyes were filled with fear, not with the fierceness that he'd assumed would be in every wolf's eyes. But no, this family was one of fear, of protecting their child. Ripping the child from their grasp the child screamed as he held a knife and then drove it into-

He jolted awake, crying and sweaty. Grabbing the bedside picture of him and his family, he whispered slowly to the picture of his wife.

''Oh Karma, what have I done? I'm as bad as the monsters I hunt. What do I do?''

As if she was in the room with him, which she was in his heart, he heard a voice in hers say

''_You know what to do. Right the wrong you have done. Go with your heart''_

He looked around, but seeing nothing but his cell phone, he grabbed it and dialed Starscream's comm. frequency.

''What is it, bug?'' Starscream growled angrily.

''I can't do it. I can't hunt the cassettes any more''

Silence. Then,

''I see.''

...Beep,Beep,Beep,Beep. He'd hung up on him. James choked on a sob as he knew what was coming. Opening the door onto the plains, he sent his dogs out, and they ran for the hills, abandoning him at the smell of fear on him. He closed the door as realization hit him. He was going to die alone, devoid of all those who would mourn him. He'd separated himself from life, and thus taken it from himself. Now, all he needed was the finishing blow. He heard the sound of an approaching jet, and went into his backyard. He saw the Seeker come down and gulped at air. He faced his sure down.

''It is unfortunate that you changed your mind. Because now, you are not only losing human currency, but you are losing your life as well. Any last words?''

''What goes around comes around. I love you Karma, I love you Jenna'' he said. Then, looking at Starscream's blasters, he realized what the wolves must have felt like looking into his gun barrel. Then, nothing...

* * *

Rachel and Faye looked up at the sound of someone coming in. At first, they were surprised to see Rumble and Frenzy, but they saw two other cassettes with autobot symbols on. Faye approached Frenzy.

''Friends of yours?'' she asked, smelling the air and realizing there was nothing supernatural about these other cassettes''

''Friends, enemies, and opposites. Faye, meet Eject. Eject, Faye.''

Faye nodded before enveloping Eject in a hug. He was a bit shocked at first, and patted her back, all the while looking at Frenzy like 'What-do-I-do-now?' .

''It is nice to meet you, Eject. Do you like books? Are you anything like Frenzy? What's your brother's name? Do you like music? Do-'' Frenzy covered her mouth with his hand and halted all question. He recoiled instantly.

''You _licked_ my _hand!_'' he exclaimed. Eject couldn't help it. First, he snorted, then it evolved into all-out laughter. Faye laughed to, but not long as for she had to run from Frenzy. Frenzy was smiling a mocking smile when he caught her. He picked her up, threw her over his shoulder, and plopped her onto a bar stool, directly beside Rachel.

''I believe you lost something?'' It was more of a statement than a question. Rachel looked at her sister and then shook her head.

''What'd she do?''

''She licked my hand''

''Typical. Be glad she didn't kick you as well''

''Eh...''

''Oh, its sunset. Most people will becoming in soon!'' they began scurrying around, readying everything. Rumble and Rewind engaged in conversation with Ronnie, who minded to leave the two non-wolves alone, preferring more to terrorize the cassettes. Rewind laugh-snorted when Ronnie put an ice-cube under Rumble's neck-armor. His eye twitched and he started wiggling like an poor, injured worm. Ronnie laughed too, slapping the counter in his mirth. Rumble relaxed when the ice finally melted, but not before a snarl worked onto his face.

''Kid, I've dealt with things you can't even _begin_ to imagine. Your little pout face doesn't scare me'' Ronnie said, mind wandering to his distant past. He once was a Hunter as well, but not like the fools now a days. He hunted the trouble-makers, the evil ones. Being a monster and being evil are two things. Evil is a being that seeks out darkness, seeks out the shadows. Evil is a being that feeds upon the screams and tears of the fearful and innocent. Evil is a being that consumed the night, giving its minions red eyes. Not red like decepticons. Red like fire, like the flames enveloping the pits of hell. A place he'd ran a many creatures back to. He heard someone calling his name and looked at Rumble, who looked concerned.

''You okay, Ronnie?''

''Yeah, yeah, I'm fine''

Rumble seemed unsure, but didn't push it. Eject suddenly popped up beside his brother, wide eyed. Followed by a similarly expressioned Frenzy and Faye.

''Guess what?'' Faye asked, looking at the three's confused faces.

''The author of 'Kitty Takes a Holiday' and 'Kitty and the Silver Bullet' is writing another book!'' Faye began bouncing in circles and her hands moving in a rapid up and down movement.

''Faye. Faye, your flying into Dreamland again'' Rachel said as she appeared by her sister. Faye yelped and slapped at her sister, which involved them getting into a major Bitch-slap contest. A small crowd had formed around them, watching and cheering them on. They finally stopped when Rewind separated them. They grinned at each other though. Then, music started playing louder. And louder, and louder! Eject and Rewind had found two other sisters that turned out to be good friends of Rachel and Faye. The four of them danced all night, and with no full moon in their way, they had a blast. It wasn't until morning that they went back to autobot base. There, they were grilled by the never-calm Red Alert. Woo-hoo...

* * *

_We finally learn the names of the wife and daughter of James. James will show up once more, but no longer than that. It's more of like a RIP moment. Rumble and Frenzy are breaking even more from their old family, and the full moon is two short days away, and I have no idea how long this story is going to be. _


	20. Chapter 20

_Twenty chapters! Good googly goo goo, how long is this thing going to be!? _

* * *

The cassettes were answering Red Alert's questions the best they could. For the past half an hour the same questions had been repeated at least three times. Eject finally fell over backwards from not having any sleep the previous night. Rewind followed shortly behind. Only Rumble and Frenzy remained standing. It was two days until the full moon, and it kept their adrenaline and energy levels hyped up. Red Alert finally deemed it time for them to leave, so Rumble and Frenzy had to drag the unconscious forms of Rewind and Eject to Blaster. Though they had plenty of energy, sleep still sounded like a plan. Blaster picked his cassettes up, and Rumble and Frenzy went under the twins' berth when they got to the room. Curling up in a ball that seemed to tight and impossible to achieve for a blocky figure such as them, they fell sound asleep. The twins were in the room also, piddling on a datapad. The glanced up and looked at the forms under their bed. Two days. For two more days they'll be on the Ark. Then, they'll probably go back to the cons. Not that he could blame them. It was their faction, and in a sense their home. But Rumble was unsure anymore. Was it his faction, or simply his symbol? His sleep was troubled as he unconsciously thought of his life problems and sacrifices. With a shuddering breath though, he finally went directly to sleep.

* * *

_James looked around, bright white light surrounding him. Is this The Light? he wondered._

_''James. James. James, come to me'' he heard the voice of his wife. Looking towards the sound of her voice, he saw his wife, beautiful as the day they met. Beside her though was an equally beautiful woman, though shorter and younger. Her voice when she spoke was soft, smooth, and sweet, like caramel. _

_''Hi Daddy. Long time no see'' she said with a smile._

_''Jenna?'' his own voice sounded younger, smoother. Looking in a magically appeared puddle, he was the same age he was when he met Karma. Looking at her, she smiled and beckoned him to follow. She turned around and walked, and he didn't miss the silky white wings held aloft upon her back, as well as Jenna's back. Smiling, he followed his family and hugged them. They were a family again, a true, whole family. He would never let them go again._

* * *

The police had marked the house as a crime scene, lifting the toasted body's remains into a body bag and taking them back to the station. Seeing the torch marks in the grass from where thrusters on a jet had landed, the solved it and chalked it up to a decepticon attack. The buried the body right directly beside his wife and daughter, and they felt a peaceful aura come at them from the three graves. The people who had attended smiled, knowing the family was at peace now.

* * *

Soundwave sighed. Two days until he sees his cassettes again. He didn't know if he would be able to wait that long. The other cassettes had become sad and lonely, not used to the quiet from the twins absence. He hoped that Rumble and Frenzy did in fact come back to the Nemesis, or else he'd loose his mind. And that would not be a pretty sight. He just hoped they came back soon.

* * *

Rumble jolted awake and hit his head on the above berth, grumbling as his comm. link rang. Answering it, he was surprised to hear a girls voice coming through.

**::Rumble, your in danger! The-the-the::**

**::Rachel? Rachel what's wrong!?::**

**::It's the Hell Hounds, one of the most dangerous wolf packs to ever have been formed. Their looking for you. I don't know why, they just::**

He heard her scream, a struggle, and then a male's voice came over the line

**::Hello there, decepticon. You two are to strong to be on the plains, its a dangerous thing, being a werewolf. We don't need any rogues thinking they can take my place. You better show up on the full moon, or else your little girls are gonna get it. And it better only be you two::**

**::Rachel, Faye!:: ** he yelled over the comm. link, but the guy had already hung up. Frenzy was now awake, and the two autobot s had came over.

''It's Rachel and Faye. Some wolf group that call themselves Hell Hounds want me and Frenzy to go over there on the full moon and try and fight them. They said 'You better show up on the full moon, or your little girls are gonna get it. And it better only be you two''' he said, quoting him to a tee.

''So what are you going to do?''

''We're going to go of course.''

''Should we tell Prime?''

''No! I mean no, I don't want him to wonder why he had to be called out over a group of freak-of-nature wolves. Cause that would mean I had to spill my secret too'' Rumble said.

''All right. So just you two?''

''just us two''

''All right. Be careful''

''We will.''

''When have we not been careful?'' Frenzy asked.

''Do you want me to answer that question?'' Sideswipe answered with a question.

''It would probably be better if it remained unanswered'' Rumble stated, thinking about what would happen to the girls until the full moon. If he only knew...

* * *

''Jake? Can I? Please, please, can I?'' A small, weak little pathetic man asked the man still holding Rachel's phone.

''Yes, yes, whatever. Just leave some for the rest of us'' he said with a growl. The little weird man grinned and then walked over to Faye, yanking her up and pushing her into the storage closet, against her will she will gladly tell you. All the while, he was pulling her clothes off. Rachel tried to run after her, but a boot connected with her forehead and she fell back.

''Careful now, beautiful. Wait your turn'' a tall, mustached man said with an evil smile.

''Fuck you!'' she growled.

''Is that a suggestion?''

She whimpered and tried to curl into herself. She hoped that Faye would be okay, and that Rumble and Frenzy would get there soon.

* * *

Faye struggled to right her clothes as her vision was blurred with tears. This can't be happening! she screamed mentally. But yet, here it was, happening. The man, Bill, was watching her pull her clothes on with a disgusting lust in his eyes. He had no clothes on and she didn't look at him, only made herself right. He pulled on a pair of boxers and dragged her out by her hair before she even completely had her shirt on. She yelped in pain and then cried more when she heard the other men laughing and grabbing at her. She slipped her shirt completely on and then tried to fight her way back to her sister, but Rachel was being dragged by the man who had kicked her. Right back into the storage room Faye herself had came out of. She made a mad dash to save her sister, but ran into the door. Blood dripped out of her nose and she banged helplessly against the door. Tears were flowing quicker than she could have ever imagined. Ronnie had left for home by the time the Hell Hounds got there, so luckily he was safe and alive. She hoped. When Rachel was pushed out of the door in less condition than she had been, not even having her bra completely righted, she was by her side instantly, defending her from curious hands.

''Rachel, Faye. You're ours now. Don't fight us. We hold your life. We do what we want, and right now you're our toys. Be happy we didn't kill you on the spot.'' Jake said, his burly form sauntering towards them. Faye and Rachel whimpered more, and Rachel finally got all of her clothes on. Jake looked between them, as if choosing who he would take. The cowered together, but tried to look intimidating.

''Hmm. Rachel, Come with me''

''What!?'' Faye screeched as Rachel crumbled to the ground, sobs retching through her body. He grabbed her arm and yanked her up forcefully. She screamed at the pain and she saw the bottom half of her arm start turning sickly purple from loss of circulation.

''Cobb, you can have Faye. For now'' Jake said, pointing to a man that was similar in build but had spiky blonde hair.

Both sisters screamed before the doors of their prisons closed.

* * *

_Loose one enemy, another rises. Poor Rachel and Faye. Can Rumble and Frenzy save them? Or will Soundwave have to help?_


	21. Chapter 21

_OOOOh! So, where we last left off, Faye and Rachel were being abused in ways they shouldn't have been. This chapter is going to have some very pissed off cassettes. _

* * *

To say Rumble and Frenzy were upset would be an understatement, the twins realized. The were FURIOUS, written in caps. lock. They were pacing outside, back and forth at the entrance, waiting for something. Occasionally they would look at the sky and judge the time. Tonight would be the Full Moon, and they were anxiously waiting for the right time to leave. They'd been doing this for five hours now, pacing back and fourth. They woke up at seven A.M. after a restless sleep, and now it was noon. They were planning on leaving at five, giving them an hour until sunset. Pacing, pacing, pacing. It was driving every lick of patience Red Alert had for the two. What was wrong with them? He walked towards them, intent on getting answers.

''What's wrong with you two?'' he asked. The cassettes paid no heed to him, but did glance at the sky.

''Hello? What's wro-''

''It's personal'' The chorused.

''What the heck does that mean?''

No answer.

''Why are you taking so long to answer me?''

No answer.

''Are you calling in a swarm of cons''

They looked at him. And then they growled. No, not an irritated growl like he was expecting. It was pure, unbottled, feral Rage. Animalistic. He backed away, and they continued pacing, now working in more of a tight loop.

''What time is it?'' The question was so out of the blue he held his breath a moment.

''It's fifteen minutes after 12. Why?''

No answer, once again. And they paced like that until 4:30. Then, they stopped pacing all together and then just walked out onto the plains. Like they had a destination, a place they had to be. He called prime and the other autobots and they all followed them, curious as to what was going on. They walked to a small town and the autobots began to fear the worst, that they were going to do something horrible. But they didn't. The humans in the town had gotten so used to the cassettes' frequent visits that some even waved, but the waves were ignored as they busted down the door to a bar called Moon Runners. Screams were heard, but not fearful screams. It was pure, animal-like screams, filled with rage and anger and- A human went flying out the door and crashed harshly against a concrete building. An impact like that would have killed a human, but the human was back up and running back in when a flash of red toppled him. It was a human female, with broken chains around her hands. They weren't punching and kicking though. No, they were biting at each other, using their teeth and hands bent like claws. The man had her pinned and was about to bite into her neck when Frenzy seemingly appeared and bashed the man's head in, effectively crushing his skull and killing him. Frenzy helped the girl up, and she hugged him, crying. He nodded before charging back into the place, new found fury boiling over. The sun slowly set and another girl had joined the red and black garmented girl. Rewind and Eject walked towards them and asked if they were alright, but back up when their eyes started glowing.

''Rewind, Eject. Return to the others, and whatever you do: Do NOT get bitten'' Rachel said, and the cassettes shared it with the other bots when they returned. Then, The two girls began changing, reshaping, and their clothes ripped, falling to the ground. The two grey wolves looked around and then growled when a brown wolf charged them. Ganging up, they took him out easy. But what surprised the bots more than the transforming humans? When Rumble and Frenzy were thrown out the door. With wolf snouts and tails and ears. Then, all the pieces fell together for Prowl, and he looked back at Skywarp, who had accompanied them.

''Whoa. I'd only seen Rumble and Frenzy in wolf. Look at that one right there, the white one coming out of that alley and helping the cassettes'' he said while pointing to a white wolf who had come out to help fight the Hell Hounds. A few other wolves from around the town were roused at the smell of new, aggressive, conquering wolves nearby and they wanted them gone. Testosterone prone wolves were dangerous, and they usually reinforced the werewolf stereotype. With a snarl, a young golden wolf pounced on a black wolf sneaking up on Frenzy. The bots watched in fascinated horror as blood and ,in some spots, energon splashed against the ground. Then, a large, black wolf burst out of the building and was fighting both cassettes. And winning. The wolf had Rumble sighted out and slashed five, clean scratches down his entire torso, effectively blotching the Decepticon symbol. The black wolf pinned Rumble, and what happened in the next second amazed everyone even further. The black wolf was harshly thrown backwards and the golden cross around Rumble's neck broke loose and floated in the air on its own. And then, it started spinning and flung itself against Rumble's decepticon symbol, and Frenzy's did the same, slamming against his symbol and causing them to grunt a bit. Their symbols had been replaced by the image of the cross. The black wolf's eyes widened a bit, before narrowing and he lunged at Rumble once again, and the sound of shattering glass reached everyone's audio receptors. Rumble was covering his face, but you could see red glass fragments drop to the ground. And then, the sound of jets and other flying things sounded out, and the decepticons landed, intrigued by a new energy flux. Soundwave was surprised to say the least to discover that the flux had been his own creations, minus the autobot twins. Megatron looked at Soundwave, questioning. Soundwave was more worried about Rumble though. Rumble moved his arm and shook his head before removing his visor, which had been shattered. Slinging it aside harshly, he faced the black wolf. The black wolf, as if sensing what Rumble was planning, barked twice to gather his pack, and then they scattered, never to be seen again. Rumble turned to the bots and the cons together, and they clearly seen his green/yellow eyes. Frenzy, seeing the visor and then his brother's bright eyes, discarded his own visor. . They looked together at the sky, at the sun rising. The human wolves scattered, going to find clothes for when they returned to their human state. Rachel and Faye yipped before entering the bar and gathering clothes of their own that they kept there. When they came back out, they were human. They stood behind Rumble and Frenzy, waiting to see what would happen. Rumble and Frenzy's wolf features slowly receded back into them, and fur blew away in a breeze, shedding away. They closed their yellow/green eyes, and when they opened, everyone, including Soundwave, gasped at the color they were. Not red, like decepticons, but blue. But not autobot Blue, more like human blue, light but not overwhelming. They looked between the bots and the cons, who were now wondering what side they were going to take, but the cassettes moved to neither side. Instead, they turned towards the plains and yelled something that made them all cover their ears at the tone of it.

''Is that all you've got!? Come on now, we can take more that a couple wolves!'' they yelled together. Then, they looked back at the bots and cons. Looking between each faction, Frenzy kicked a loose stone.

''We cannot turn our backs on the decepticons, because they are our family, our way of life'' Rumble said to the autobots.

''But, we cannot return to the decepticons either for the fact your ways differ from what the decepticons initially fought for. You no longer fight for freedom; you fight out of hatred and blood lust. You will find your own paths, but we have already found ours. We you need us again, we will be there. But when you simply want us, we will leave'' Frenzy said. Then, they turned their backs to both fairly surprised factions and walked away, knowing their adventure had only just begun. That their story was far from being over.

* * *

_And thus the end of WolfBlood meets us. But I'm thinking of maybe doing a sequel, where the cassettes return more badass than ever because of a Vampire outbreak that are targeting the bots, cons, and humans alike. Hmm, maybe call it SunLight? Yes or no? _


End file.
